EXCESOS
by yayira
Summary: COLECCIÓN DE DRABBLES DE TODAS LAS PAREJAS, BASADO EN LA TABLA DE VICIOS.
1. Chapter 1

_**naruto es de kishimoto y estas historias de mi loca cabecita!**_

**_jeje les traigo mas drabbles n.n estos estaran inspirados en la tabla de vicios, se que muchos lo han hecho, pero como saben es un reto._**

**_las parejas son al azar, aveces no seran las que mas les guste,_**

**_pero prometo que les entretendra un ratito ^^_**

**_y bueno de este capi es un narusaku, jejee_**

**_espero que lo disfruten._**

**_bueno un beso a los que le dan la oportunidad_**

**_y si les gusta pues les invito a leer lo que tengo._**

**_gracias y a leer._**

* * *

**LIMITE.**

Si lo admito, talvez estaba celosa.

Talvez hubiera querido que él fuera así.

Si, talvez había dejado a un lado mi corazón para llegar hasta allí; hasta aquel lugar, hasta esas circunstancias.

Y talvez no me importaba nada, solo aquella curiosidad y también mi egoísmo.

Porque soy egoísta, de eso no hay duda.

Lo quería para mi, pero a ti también te quiero para mi.

Porque también tenía rabia, porque cuando te dije que estaba enamorado de otro no luchaste porque te amara.

Eso me enfurecía, porque en vez de ello buscaste consuelo.

Si, porque, talvez soy egoísta y quiero a los dos para mi.

Porque aunque él este lejos y posiblemente no piense en mi, odio la idea de que este con otra mujer.

Pero por el momento mis ojos no le ven y mi corazón no le siente, así que en este instante mi atención se ha focalizado en ti, porque tu estas cerca y el tan lejos.

Aquel hecho me tiene sin dormir, noches en vela pensando en como ella disfruta de tus caricias.

Unas que algún día desprecie.

No me mal interpretes, sabes que no te quiero, pero aun así, tu eres mío.

Los vi, los he visto y todos han comentado…

Que si hacen bonita pareja, que si te decidirás hacer familia con ella.

Que ella es dulce, linda…

Te mire fijamente mientras cruzaban la calle tomados de la mano, eludiste mi mirada.

Y ella me saludo dulcemente, y nos es que le tenga envidia, pero en este momento me parece sosa y hueca.

La abrazas y se alejan.

Se que si quisiera, estarías a mis pies.

Pero es ese dulce beso, la manera en como la inclinaste aquel día, la manera en como acariciabas su cabello y como la abrazabas, lo que me hace estar aquí.

Porque si, talvez estaba celosa…

Quizá solo un poco.

Subo las escaleras a tu apartamento y se que duermes, todos duermen a esta hora.

Abro la puerta de tu morada.

El silencio y la penumbra susurran en mis oídos.

Camino ligera hasta tu cuarto.

Y allí; estas tendido en la cama, con esa sonrisa apacible.

Me parece el momento perfecto para acercarme y besarte.

Me desvisto tan rápido como puedo.

Porque en este momento solo deseo tus brazos.

Se que él también se consoló en otros brazos ajenos a los míos.

Así que no hay remordimientos.

Porque sabes como él, que soy caprichosa.

Me meto en las cobijas y como fantasía comienzo a besar tu cuerpo, a acariciarlo.

En ese momento me di cuenta que eres tan perfecto como él.

Tu pecho, tu abdomen...

Me tomas inconciente y nuestros sexos se encuentran antes que nuestras bocas.

Me acaricias ardiente,

Justo como te deseo…

Justo como te necesito.

Besas mis labios, agresivo, lastimero.

Porque la pasión arde y sale con fuego de nuestras bocas, de nuestros cuerpos.

Besas mi cuello, acaricias mis caderas muerdes mis labios.

-**ahhh Hinata.-** susurras excitado.

Me detengo y allí sobre tu cuerpo llena de furia, no puedo evitar darte una fuerte cachetada, misma que hace retumbar las paredes de aquel pequeño cuarto.

Odio que no me sientas, ¿Qué acaso no soy yo lo que siempre has soñado?

Te miro con el seño fruncido, recelosa…

**-****¿¡Sakura!-** dices viéndome sorprendido con una mano sobre la mejilla.

Me bajo de tu cuerpo, ya es suficiente, tanta humillación.

Tomo mi ropa del piso y giro la perilla.

Me tomas de la muñeca y me volteas bruscamente.

Me acercas a tu cuerpo con furia.

Y me besas desenfrenado…

Como él lo hacia.

Me subes a la cómoda y allí te pierdes entre mis piernas.

Nuestros cuerpos se mueven con furia, con lujuria, húmedos y excitados…

Sabes que no te quiero.

Sabes que nunca lo olvidaré.

Se que el no me ama, como también se que ahora tu la amas.

* * *

**JEJEE LES GUSTO?**

**SOLO PARA PERDER EL TIEMPOO**

**JEJEE ESPERO PODER HACER LOS 30 YA TENGO ESTE Y OTRO**

**CHICAS NO SE PREOCUPEN NO AFECTARÁ EN LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS LO PROMETO n_n**

**dejen reviewwssss**

**hoy nadie nos bailara u,u es que hace frio,**

**un beso a todos los chicos guay en el mundo.**

**nos leemoss byyyeee**


	2. SUMISIÓN

_**NARUTO ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y NO AUTORIZO QUE MIS ESCRITOS ANDEN DE AQUI PARA ALLA SOLO AQUI EN YAYIRA ^^**_

**_BUENO PUES LES DEJO MI SEGUNDO CAPIII_**

**_JEJEE EN ESTE SALE MI MARIDOTO ITACHI UCHIHA_**

**_ES UN ITAINO, JEJE ME GUSTA ESTA PAREJITA n.n_**

**_ESPERO Y LES GUSTEEE_**

**_

* * *

_**

**SUMISIÓN.**

¿Como llegue a este punto?, ¡no lo se!

O talvez solo me engañaba.

Lejos de una vida tranquila, apacible, y talvez me creyeron muerta.

Una parte de mi esperaba que vinieran en mi búsqueda, se que Shikamaru no me dejaría.

Se que no lo permitiría.

Por que se que me quiere.

Porque aquel día mientras lloraba la perdida de nuestro sensei, me beso.

Un beso lleno de amor, podía aun sentirlo.

Pero el destino me tenía aquí encerrada.

Contaba los días que pasaban a través de esa pequeña ventana existente en aquella repulsiva celda.

Al menos así fue en un principio...

"Habilidad sensorial", fue lo que comento él interesado, mientras otro me sostenía de los brazos impidiendo mi escape.

Estaba aterrada, no sabía lo que harían conmigo.

Si hubiera seguido las ordenes no me habría metido en aquel embrollo.

Pero ahora no estaba segura de ello, ahora aquel sentimiento se había alejado cuando su aroma había corrompido mi ser.

El es bueno.

Eso lo comprobé con el paso de los días.

Me traía comida decente a mis horas.

Y no solo eso, me preguntaba si esta bien.

A veces platicaba un par de minutos mientras me llevaba una cubeta para que me aseara.

El es tan misterioso…

Pero no parece ser del que he escuchado cosas atroces.

Es amable y dulce, aunque no diga mucho.

Y fueron sus ojos los que me cautivaron.

Así que además de ello, era irresistible.

Es por eso que ya no me importaba ser su herramienta.

Un día simplemente me tomo y no pude decir que no.

También deseaba sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y sus labios en mis senos.

No se si sabia mi nombre, pero yo gemía el suyo…

**-Itachi****…-** no podía dejar de sentirme extasiada.

El fue el primero en mi vida…

Sus besos me quemaban…

Me acariciaba con tacto…

Dulce y ardiente.

Sus movimientos eran precisos, sabia como desenfrenar mi cordura.

A veces me amaba despacio con amor, con calma.

A veces me tomaba con furia, con deseo y ansiedad.

Llego el momento en que solo vivía por el.

Vivía ansiosa porque llegara de sus largas misiones y me tomara.

Ansiaba, soñaba y solo existían sus caricias.

No me importaba no comer.

Ya no me importaba volver.

No se si me quería, tan poco me molestaba por averiguarlo.

Días ardientes cuando le apetecía tomarme por la mañana y noches en las que me sacaba de esa asquerosa celda y me llevaba a su cuarto y me hacia suya una y otra vez.

**-****¡mátalo!-** ordenaste con esa voz fría.

Mire los ojos de mi ex compañero suplicantes llenos de amor.

Quizá estaba aceptando su destino.

Tomó el riesgo desde que decidió buscarme por su propia cuenta.

Estaba allí con el cuerpo bañado de sangre.

Una lágrima y un gemido ahogado de dolor salio de mis labios.

Quizá querias saber que en verdad te pertenecía.

Dudaba…

Me miras furioso, como nunca.

Ambos esperaban…

¿Que debía hacer?

Mi corazón dejo de pertenecerme.

Como mi cuerpo.

Como mi alma.

Pero aquellos recuerdos me atormentaban...

Recuerdos de infancia.

Shikamaru y yo riendo.

Mismos que se ahogaban con el sabor y el calor de tu lengua.

¿Qué habrías escogido el amor verdadero ó uno enfermizo?

Tome la kunai

Y la empuñe en su corazón.

El me sonrío por última vez y su mirada se perdió en la inmensidad.

Tu me sonreiste también satisfecho.

Nara llego muy tarde.

tarde para volver...

Porque ahora solo soy tuya.

Fiel a tus caprichos.

Tu eterna esclava...

* * *

_**JEJE ES QUE INO ACTUO COMO YO**_

_**JEJE SOY TODA SUMISA ANTE MI MARIDO ^^**_

_**BUENO ESPERO QUE TAMBIEN LES AYA GUSTADO**_

_**JEJE ES PORQUE MI MENTE SE NIEGA A ESCRIBIR PARA CLAROOSCURO U,U **_

_**Y PUES ESTAS LOCURAS SALIERON...**_

_**OTRA COSA SI QUIEREN QUE HAGA ALGUNA HISTORIA DE UNA PAREJA EN PARTICULAR.**_

_**PUES YA SABEN SOLO DIGANLO **_

_**ESTOY PARA COMPLACER.**_

_**BUENO NO TANTO, NO PRESTO A ITACHI, JEJEE SOLO MIOOO ¬¬**_

_**BUENO NOS LEEMOS **_

_**BYYYEEE.**_


	3. VENGANZA

**_NARUTO ES DE KISHIMOTO Y ESTOS ESCRITUCHOS MIOSS JEJEE Y SOLO AQUI EN YAYIRA :D_**

**_JEJEE LES TRAIGO UN CORTITTOOOO_**

**_A MI ME ENCANTO COMO QUEDOO_**

**_Y BUENO BESITOS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MIS LOCURAASSS_**

**_ESTE CAPI ES NARRADO POR SASUKE Y ES UN SASUHINA._**

**_ESPERO LES GUSTE..._**

* * *

**VENGANZA**.

Esa pregunta resonó con eco en mi cabeza.

Me quede como idiota, no sabia que decirte, vi tus ojos jade cristalinos.

Quizá en algún momento pensaste que era un rumor absurdo ó una broma.

Siempre supe que te enterarías, porque en un principio ese fue el motivo de todo.

Pero nunca creí que fuera tan rápido.

No me mires así.

Yo también soy una victima.

Porque aunque es mío el hijo que espera.

Yo no la obligue a nada.

Porque ella es todo menos inocente.

Cuando regrese a la aldea, pensé en vivir una vida tranquila.

No esperaba mucho.

Pero ella me metió a la cabeza aquellas ideas.

Ella, la que dicen que es tímida.

Si tan solo no me hubieras ignorado...

Dijo ella que ya no me amabas más.

Me acosaba diciéndome que tu y el se burlaban de mi, que se acostaban.

Me obligaba a espiarte y aceptar que convivían demasiado.

Si, no soy el único culpable.

Porque de inocente no tiene un cabello.

Porque aquella tarde ella llego a mi casa.

"Un plan perfecto" me aseguro.

Y te lo repito, no es que a mi me conviniera esa fusión entre byakugan y sharingan.

Talvez si, pero nunca fue mi interés, ni mi idea.

Porque a Hinata, nunca la note, nunca me gustó, como también creí que le resultaba indiferente.

Dijo que si tu sabias y el sabia, solo talvez sufrirían un poco.

Me aseguro que solo pasaría una vez...

Aunque me preguntaba si aquel rumor tenia que volverse una situación real…

No estaba seguro.

Pero cuando salio volando aquel pants morado aguado.

Supe que Hinata era todo menos inocente.

Intente cerrar los ojos te lo juro.

Intente no disfrutarlo.

Pero Hinata es todo menos virgen.

Se movía con tal intensidad que me ha dado el mejor sexo en mi vida.

Porque su cuerpo es el de una diosa.

Porque aunque nunca lo muestre, la realidad es que me hechizo.

¿Me arrepentí?

Una parte mía si, te lo juro.

Pero la otra solo pensaba en herirte.

Al menos así fue al principio.

Después eso es lo que quise creer…

Me excuse en el hecho de que notaras que yo estaba saliendo con ella.

Pero las cosas se fueron de mis manos.

Porque ella es todo menos dulce.

Ya no podía pensar en otra mujer.

Porque si, tiene los pechos más sensuales que he probado.

Y talvez la busque cada noche después de aquel primer encuentro…

Y esa venganza paso a segundo termino.

Porque ella es todo menos ingenua.

Tan solo quería follarla.

No importaba donde.

En su casa…

En mi cuarto…

En los baños…

Ella también lo quería, a ella también le gustaba.

Porque después, ya no pensé en las consecuencias…

Porque después de saber su estado.

Seguimos con nuestro amorío, con la misma intensidad.

Porque ella es todo menos delicada.

Porque ella será la madre de mis hijos…

Y es porque ella es calculadora.

Lo siento mi amor, un plan perfecto que le funcionó.

* * *

**_jeejee o.O valla venganzaass..!_**

**_o.o no sabia que hinata fuera chica mala._**

**_-no lo soy¬¬-dice indignada hinata._**

**_yayira se empieza a poner nerviosa_**

**_y pronto llega sakura con su puño verde._**

**_-jeje- dice yayira nerviosa- solo era una bromitaa._**

**_resultado: yayira x.x_**

**_bueno espero que les gusten estas mini historias y si quieren alguna parejita ya saben en el revieww._**

**_algun comentario, lo que sea..._**

**_nos vemoss, byyyeee_**


	4. MEDICINA1

_**DISCLEIMER NAROTO ES DE KISHIMOTO Y ESTA HISTORIETITA MIA AQUI EN YAYIRA ^^**_

**_HOLAAA LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPI._**

**_JEJE MAS BIEN 2.._**

**_DOS DRABBLESS JEJE MEDIO RAROSS ¬¬_**

**_AUN ASI ESPERO QUE LOS APRECIENN _**

**_BUENO ESTE ES UN SASUSAKU._**

**_NARRADO POR SAKURAA_**

**_Y LES PEDIRE QUE VOTEN POR EL MEJOR DE MEDICINA, NO SE GUIEN POR LA PAREJITA, SOLO EL QUE QUEDO MEJOR!_**

**_BUENO YA A LEER._**

* * *

_**MEDICINA.**_

Lo siento…

Pero no soy fuerte.

Porque todos saben que estoy mal.

Porque me visitan y me miran con lastima.

Soy muy débil…

Si, ese es mi pretexto para regresar una y otra vez.

Porque en esas paredes no me sentía mejor.

Pero lo que me suministraban para calmar mis nervios me hacia sentir fuerte.

Con un brío de esperanza.

Por eso lo hacia.

Aparecías allí; en medio de esa habitación blanca.

"No me mires" te pedía en un susurro…

"No me mires porque estoy tan fea" …

Odiaba esa bata blanca y mi pelo rosa descuidado ya.

Corto muy corto

Porque en una arranque de ansiedad lo troce.

Pero eso no te importaba.

Me dabas un dulce beso en la frente

Me abrasabas toda la noche.

Lloraba, lloraba ríos…

Porque cuando no estas te lloro y cuando estas también te lloro.

Y luego del efecto, volvías a desaparecer…

Mi madre me acariciaba… lágrimas y mirada triste.

Y yo tan ausente…

Como el día que me dejaste…

Ahí me encontraron en esa banca…

Incapaz de decir nada…

Incapaz de hablar…

Y si, esa medicina me hacia verte.

Como antes ¿lo recuerdas?

No, talvez no.

Dos intentos de suicidio y ya tenia este nuevo "hogar"

Aunque si te soy sincera…

No es que no recuerde nada.

No es que no pueda hablar…

No es que este tan mal.

Solo que hay días que me besas con deseo.

Hay días que me susurras que me amas

Y estoy en un punto en que me gusta más mi inconciencia

Porque me odie cuando no pude detenerte…

Porque odio pensar que sufres…

Porque odio tu dolor…

Por eso me encierro contigo en ese cuarto.

Y mi cabello crece y se vuelve suave.

Y mi vestido se pliega a mis formas.

Y tu con tu cabello desordenado me sonríes desde la esquina…

También estas de blanco.

Y aquella habitación escueta.

Se convierte en nuestro cielo.

Me tomas de la cintura y yo rodeo tu cuello.

Y me meces en la brisa.

Y luego de ello…

Aquellas subes nubes se vuelven nuestro lecho de amor

Me tomas dulcemente…

Me amas.

Y allí desnudos te pido que nunca me dejes.

Pero nunca hablas.

Nunca me lo prometes.

Siempre te vas.

Así que de nuevo tome la navaja que escondo bajo el colchón

Y vuelvo a cortar sobre mi brazo, una y otra vez.

Duele, pero no mas que tu perdida.

Porque odio este mundo sin ti.

Porque soy tan débil para buscarte.

Porque la realidad es que nunca volverás.

Dos dosis más…

Me llevabas al cielo.

Mis músculos se tensaron y los conductos de mi nariz se taparon.

Si, tal vez aquella chica que me suministraba el medicamento se sienta culpable.

O talvez la sobredosis fue por lastima.

Porque todos me tienen lastima desde que partiste.

Un cuerpo muerto con una sonrisa en aquel cuarto blanco y frio.

La medicina perfecta y…

Un paro al corazón…

Tan solo un simple reflejo…

Mi corazón murió contigo en esa banca gris.

* * *

_**JEEJE CREO QUE LA MEDICINA ES PARA MI, PORQUE ESTOY ENLOQUECIENDO...**_

**_-NO SE TE HACE QUE SE TE OLVIDA ALGO - PREGUNTO MGSS ,ESPERANDO QUE SE CUMPLA CIERTA PROMESA..._**

**_-ETTOO... NO SE DE QUE ME HABLASS...- CONTESTO YAYIRA TRAGANDO SALIBA._**

**_JEJEE MEJOR LEAN EL QUE SIGUEEE :p_**

**_DEJEN REVIEEWWW!_**


	5. MEDICINA2

**_DISCLAIMER NARUTO DE MASASHI Y YA SABEN QUE ESTO SALIO DE MI CABECITA, SOLO AQUI EN YAYIRA ^^_**

**_JEJE AQUI EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPIII_**

**_ESTE ES UN SASUKARI, HEY NO AVIENTEN LA CHANCLA, AUN NO LEEN!_**

**_ES NARRADO POR LA LINDA PELIRROJAAA, BUENO ESQUE A MI NO ME CAE MAL_**

**_JEJE ESPERO LES GUSTE._**

* * *

_**MEDICINA.**_

Siempre lo dijo mi madre.

"Una mujer siempre debe aspirar a ser la única para un hombre".

Siempre creí que encontraría a ese alguien.

Ese que me amara.

Ese al que yo amara.

Pero las cosas nunca son como uno quiere.

Así que el destino te coloco muy cerca de mi.

Y los días cayeron…

Y juntos caminamos, por lugares lúgubres y ajenos.

Y pude notar ese centelleo incomparable en tus ojos, lleno de melancolía.

Uno con un tinte sutil de dolor

De muerte…

Pero eso no me importo…

Porque no eras mi amigo.

Porque nunca confiabas en mí.

Porque a decir verdad, ni siquiera eras amable.

Pero me gustabas.

Me gustas a tal grado que ansiaba ser algo para ti.

Soñaba con que me correspondieras.

Soñaba con que me hablaras.

Soñaba que te acercabas…que me querías.

Luego deje de soñar…

Una vida difícil te hace dejar las fantasías atrás…

Pero por lo menos…

Quería algo de ti, no importaba que.

Y un día llegaste a nuestra posada.

Esa noche me encontraba sola.

Y te mire extrañada, lucias diferente.

Triste muy triste…

Con aliento alcohólico, sutil.

No como para caerte y vomitar.

Te acercaste a mí y me miraste profundo.

Y dos lágrimas se extendieron por tu rostro perfecto.

Las seque y no sabia como es que había pasado…

Talvez fue porque quise apaciguar tu dolor…

El hecho es que estabas sobre mi, en esa cama, en la que suelo dormir sola.

Me besabas…

Tu aliento pronto se combino con el mío.

Estaba tan emocionada…

No me importaba lo poco que nos conocíamos.

Tan solo disfrutaba las caricias.

Disfrutaba tus besos…

Quería ser tuya…

Talvez así me sentirías un poco…

Talvez así comenzarías por necesitarme…por apreciarme.

Y así fue…

Me tomaste aquel día y me hiciste tuya.

Me llevabas al cielo…

Y cuando estabas por terminar, lo escuche.

Aunque creíste que tan solo fue un pensamiento

Escuche aquel susurro ahogado de frustración, de dolor…

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mismas que intente tragar.

Porque mi madre tenía razón…

Porque no se debe posar los ojos en quien no te ama…

Y allí tendido en la cama, te quedaste dormido

Repase tu figura con mis ojos…

Un encuentro tan intimo…

Pero tu tan ajeno a mi existencia.

Porque cuando terminaste ni siquiera me miraste.

Te giraste y seguiste ausente, pero ahora podías dormir.

Porque nuestro encuentro tan solo fue una anestesia a tu dolor.

Porque ella, a la que mencionaste, a la que le dedicaste esas lagrimas…

Ella es la cura de tu odio.

Ella es la medicina para tu soledad.

Yo desnuda a tu lado, tendida en la cama; tan solo fui un analgésico…

Que adormece tus heridas…

Que distrae tus verdaderos deseos y anhelos…

Yo una chica más…

Tú, el amor de mi vida.

* * *

_**SI LO SE SON CAPIS TRISTES, ES QUE EN ESO ME ESPECIALIZO u,u.**_

**_ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LO QUE HAGO Y SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUJERENCIA YA SABEN EN EL REVIEWW._**

**_SON VARIOS CAPIS LOS QUE HARE ASÍ QUE SI CUMPLIRE CAPRICHITOSS_**

**_Y BUENO PUES LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA._**

**_HOY NOS BAILA ITACHI KUN_**

**_TODAS PASAMOS A AQUEL RECINTO UNO MUY GRANDE ¬¬, PERO ESO SI CON UNA SONRISOTA_**

**_Y UNAS BALLAS CERCABAN EL ESCENARIO DE LOS ASIENTOS._**

**_UNA MUSICA SEXY SE ESCUCHO_**

**_Y A LO LEJOS..._**

**_-LO SUFICIENTEMENTE LEJOS- PENSO YAYIRA._**

**_APENAS Y SE VEIA A ALGUIEN BAILAR EN TRUSA._**

**_JEJE LOS RUMORES DICEN QUE ERA ITACHI, LA REALIDAD ES QUE NO LO DISTINGUIA NADIE._**

**_JEJE NOS VEMOS, A OTRA COSA NO OLVIDEN QUE MEDICINA GANO? SI LA 1 Ó LA 2, Ó NIINGUNA, JEJE NOS LEEMOS..._**


	6. DOLOR1

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO ES DE KISHII Y ESTAS HISTORIETILLAS MIASS ^^ AQUI EN YAYIRA.**

**HOLAAA LES TRAIGO UN CAPIII, BUENO SON 2.**

**PARA HACER MAS CORTA LA ESPERA DE LAS OTRAS DOS HISTORIASS.**

**HAY VARIOS TIPOS DE DOLOR NO?, BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTEE.**

**ESTE ES UN SHIKAINO CON SHIKATEMA JEJEE ESPERO LES GUSTEEE**

**ES NARRADO POR INO, ESTA CHICA ME CAI SUPERRRRRRR**

**BUENO PRONTO HARE UN SHIKATEMA PARA LOS QUE LES GUSTA ESTA PAREJA**

**BASTA DE TONTERAS...A LEER**

* * *

**DOLOR.**

Y estabas allí esperándome sabia el motivo Choji me lo dijo.

Dudaba si salir.

Dudaba si encararte…

Porque todo pasó tan rápido.

Si me hubiera dado cuenta.

Me habría aferrado a ti como nada en el mundo.

Si me hubiera dado cuenta.

Hubiera actuado decidida…

Te ves contento, lo se.

Y aquello no hace más que mortificarme más.

Siempre fuimos amigos peleando por todo, por nada.

Y ayer que me entere, no lo podía creer como ahora.

Mis piernas temblaban y mi corazón se doblego.

Era verdad, no había la más minima duda.

Prueba de ello es que estabas fuera de mi casa para confirmarlo.

Me esperabas.

Pero además ciertos hechos lo avecinaron con anticipación.

Aquel día en el bar…

Ella te miraba coqueta.

Por supuesto que lo pude notar y tu le sonreías de una manera que nunca lo has hecho conmigo.

Y cuando pasó ello un ardor corrió por mi garganta.

Luego te acercaste y le susurraste cosas.

Me volteé helada, lastimada.

Y esa fue la primer lágrima de muchas dedicadas a tu nombre.

Luego de sus estupidas sonrisas…

Con varios tragos de más, intentando no ver y no sentir, me pare al baño y esa estupida me siguió, ¿quien se creía?, no éramos amigas, tan solo quise ser amable.

No la invite para que estuviera de arrastrada contigo.

Y allí, en medio de mi vomito en el retrete dijo que le gustabas.

Pero tu a mi no me gustas, yo te amo.

Lo se porque mi corazón ahora se siente incapaz de caminar y duele, duele mucho…

Porque cuando estuvimos juntos.

Tú te divertías talvez.

Pero en aquellas caricias que me dabas te entregaba mi alma, mi ser

Ansiaba estar contigo, ansiaba el contacto de tu piel desnuda.

Por eso accedí siempre

Éramos tan solo amigos.

Y por un tiempo creí que eso estaba bien.

Creí que siempre seria así…

Yo…todo para ti.

Tú amante…

Tú amiga…

Y después de un par de canciones te saliste con ella…

A un hotel quizá.

Y me mal dije por los días en que estuvimos juntos sin compromiso.

En los días en que confundí tu sonrisa por una simple amistad.

Me mal dije de no haberte dicho nunca lo mucho que te amaba.

Pero talvez tú no me hubieras querido así.

Salgo de mi casa y te miro seria.

No hay palabras, tan solo me abrazas.

Me aferro a tu figura.

Se que te iras.

Te iras a vivir allá…

En Suna hay una nueva oportunidad.

¿Que puedo decirte?**- suerte.**

Ella llega y te toma del brazo.

Me saluda, ¡maldita zorra, hipócrita!, te lleva…

¿Como puedes dejar que borre aquellos días?

Donde vivimos juntos tantas cosas…

¿Como puedes permitirlo?

Le sonríes dulcemente.

Mas lagrimas; mientras te giras y un adiós inminente.

No te importa mi dolor…

Talvez porque nunca te lo dije.

Aunque quizá mi amor no hubiera sido suficiente.

Porque talvez yo para ti tan solo fui una buena amiga…

Te vas…

Y los días se llevaran tu recuerdo.

Pero hoy ardes como fuego…

Porque el amor duele.

* * *

_**CUALQUIER PARECIDO A LA REALIDAD MERA COINCIDENCIA ¬¬**_

**_CUANTAS VECES PASA QUE UNA AMIGA O EXTRAÑA NOS BAJA NUESTRO AMOR, ESE SI ES DOLORRRR_**

**_Y ARDORRR_**

**_ESPEREN VOY A IR A PATEAR A CIERTA PERSONITAAA ÒÓ_**

**_JEJE NO SE CREAN EL PASADO ALLI SE QUEDA..._**

**_Y SETSUNA ERA ITACHIIIII._**

**_¬¬- MGSS PIENSA "COMO NO"._**

**_-JEJEE, COMO ITA YA VINO PUES PASEMOS A OTROOO, PERO AL PROXIMO CAPIII_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWWW Y YA SABEN CUAL ES EL QUE GANA DE AMBOSSS DRABBLES?._**

**_VAMOS AL OTRO..._**


	7. DOLOR2

**DISCLAIMER; NARUTO ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, Y ESTO PUES DE MI CABECITAAA JEJEE DE QUIEN MÁS, MAS QUE DE YAYIRA.**

**HOLA OTRA VEZZ**

**JEJE ESTE DOLOR UHHHH! ES UNO QUE NOS GUSTAAA**

**YA NO DIGO MAS, SOLO QUE SIEMPRE HE QUERIDO LEER UN KIBAHINA Y COMO NADIE ME LO HACE**

**PUES YO ME LO HICE JAJAAA, PARA TODOS USTEDES TAMBIEN.**

**LO NARRA HINATAA**

**ESPERO LES GUSTEEE...**

* * *

**DOLOR**

Quizá si alguien me habría dicho lo que sucedería, yo no lo habría creído.

Pero a veces las cosas no salen como las planeas.

Y si, soy sincera…debes saber que él ocupaba mis sueños, mis deseos…

Porque siempre pensé en él y nada más que en él…

Pensé que él me daría mi primer beso.

Pensé que él seria mi primer amor.

El primer hombre que me hiciera mujer…

Pero el se perdió en otros ojos.

Quizá porque nunca luche porque me mirara.

Nunca supe de su amistad siquiera…

Nunca me sentí lista para acercarme.

Él se enamoro y ella termino por corresponderle.

Y al principio ese hecho me dolió, lo sabes.

Porque me escuchaste llorar y también quejarme.

Pero al paso de los días supe que su felicidad era la mía.

Así que no tarde mucho para verlos en público, besándose y queriéndose.

Y al paso de los meses aquello se volvió natural.

Una pareja estable.

Jamás pensé en un remplazo, para aquellos sentimientos…

Nunca fue mi intención.

Y talvez en el fondo se que eso te tiene mal.

No es verdad te lo puedo segurar ahora.

Tu calido pecho me envuelve y yo suspiro aunque no lo sientas…

Cuando me besaste por primera vez.

Te confieso que no sentí mariposas.

Sentí tus labios delgados y tu lengua, y un calor especial que emanaba de tu aliento.

Y me alegre de que el destino nos hubiera dejado solos en aquella tarde.

En esa misión de rastreo escueta.

Y no eras un extraño.

Porque tú conocías mis frustraciones.

Mis sueños.

Luego de ello comenzamos a salir…

Y nadie pensaba que había algo entre nosotros

Siempre estamos juntos.

Y un día me hiciste reír…

Y otro día me hiciste enojar…

Como también me escuchaste…

Y también te burlaste…

Y pronto note tu linda sonrisa, tus ojos calidos

Tu personalidad atrevida e intensa.

Un día desperté con una gran sonrisa, un sueño en el que tu estabas…

Y lo mejor fue cuando contigo no tenia que fingir.

Contigo no tenía que cambiar.

Porque contigo era yo misma.

Porque contigo no era tímida.

-**ahhhhh!-** el dolor salio de mi boca.

Tus labios pronto ahogaron aquella sensación

Y pronto deje de sentir ese malestar…

Caricias calidas, porque tu presencia me abriga.

Te movías suavemente, para no lastimarme.

Dejaste mis labios y viajaste con dulces besos hasta mis oídos…

**Te amo H****inata-** me susurraste en el oído.

Me amabas suavemente.

Como nunca lo pensé

Como nunca lo imagine

Como siempre lo deseé

Besaste mi cuerpo, encendiste mi aliento.

Me hiciste tuya una y otra vez en tu cuarto...

Y de aquel dolor nació nuestro amor.

Porque para notarte tuve que sufrir

Porque tú me enseñaste a vivir.

Te sonrío y nuestros cuerpos están sudados…

Aun lo dudas.

Un beso, uno lleno de amor en el que me confieso.

No dudes más…

No sufras más…

… que mis pensamientos están contigo.

Porque ahora se que el amor no nace a la vista, nace en la cercanía…

**-t****ambién te amo Kiba…**

* * *

_**OHHH! HINATA CON KIBAAA!**_

**_-ETOOO...YO NO...- DICE HINATA SONROJADA._**

**_-OHH HINATAA ESTUVISTEEE AHHH!- DICE KIBA AUN EXTASIADO._**

**_-NO ERA YO- DICE HINATA COMO TOMATE EN UN HILO DE VOZ._**

**_-¬¬ ENTONCES QUIEN ?_**

**_AMBOS MIRAN A YAYIRA CON REPROCHE._**

**_-JEJEE ETOOO, YO BUENO SI SE EL JUTSU DE TRANSFORMACION JEEJEE..._**

**_ESQUE KIBAAA... ESTA AHHH!...FUE MGSS, YO LA VI. :P_**

**_CONTINUARAAA..._**

**_BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADOO, U,U NO SE ME OCURRIA MEJOR DOLOR QUE EL DE LA PRIMERA VEZ, JEJEE_**

**_BUENO AHORA SI VOTEN POR EL MEJORRR_**

**_AUNQUE AMBOS ESTUVIERON X, JEJE ME VOYYYY PERO NO PARA SIEMPREEE LES VEO MAÑANA EN CLAROOSCUROOOO :p_**


	8. NECESIDAD

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO DE KISHIMOTO Y ESTE DRABBLE DE YAYIRA ^^**

**JEJE AQUI CON OTRO CAPII, U,U HOY NO LES TRAIGO DOS, SOLO ESTE.**

**PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**ES UN SUIKARI, NARRADO POR BUENISIMO SUIGETSU, QUE LE MANDO UN BESO HASTA LAS ISLAS DE HAWAII n,n**

**A LEERR...**

* * *

**NECESIDAD.**

Lo dije.

Y no solo una vez.

Lo dije de todas las maneras que podía.

Necesitaba un descanso.

Necesitaba relajarme.

O talvez gritarle a alguien…

Lo dije con mi actitud, que no quería a nadie cerca.

Porque quería explotar.

Y no es que tenga un pésimo humor, claro que no.

Simplemente que aquella tensión ya estaba sobre pasando mis limites.

Me grita todo el tiempo.

"Inepto" se ha vuelto mi calificativo;

Que si no puedo conseguir información, que si soy el miembro más débil de taka.

En fin, Sasuke ya me tenía harto.

Siempre ordenando y gritando.

Y ese día, no era mi mejor día.

Por eso te pedí que no me molestaras.

Por eso le pedí el día libre.

Pero a cambio de eso, tenia que pedirme que te ayudara.

Sabe que te detesto.

Pero aun así lo hizo.

Y se que fue a propósito, quería verme rabiar.

Me dispuse a colaborar con la firme idea de no tomarte en cuenta.

Al primer insulto te ignore.

Y mira que fue hacia mi madre santa.

El segundo insulto respire profundo.

¿Cómo puedes ser tan odiosa?

El tercer insulto susurre un par de malas palabras.

Y seguías…

No parabas.

Pero el colmo fue cuando me aventaste para que cayera.

Te sujete fuertemente de los brazos; harto de ti, de Sasuke, de su equipo de mierda.

Pataleabas y bramabas…

Te quería más furiosa y te recosté en el suelo y me subí sobre ti.

Hervías…

Y tu seño se frunció aun más.

Por tu boca salían serpientes sin cesar.

Te solté con una advertencia.

"No molestar"

La cual ignoraste y me soltaste una cachetada que me ardió como nada.

Te tome furioso de la nuca y estrujaba tu cabello con una presión que me satisfacía.

Quería ver una lágrima tuya bajar de impotencia; rozar tus mejillas blancas para perderse en ese prominente escote, producto de aquel botón que safó del ojal…

Un gemido de dolor salio de tu boca deleitando a mis oídos.

Tus labios jadearon y no pude evitar morderlos bruscamente.

Y después no pude dejar de tomarte…

Ahora estaba ansioso porque te deseaba como nada en el mundo.

Te necesitaba desnuda, expuesta.

Resultabas el desahogo perfecto.

Porque aun y cuando eres detestable.

Tu pelo es ardiente como tus labios.

Y tu cuerpo es perfecto… lo se porque lo palpe y lo mire cuando te desnudabas para mi.

Mi lengua jugo con tu piel, con tu boca, con tu sexo.

Gemías de un dulce dolor placentero

Y las horas volaron en aquella habitación.

Sudabas y me mordías.

Subías y bajabas…

Porque tu y yo sabemos cosas diferentes.

Y en el amor no es la excepción.

Porque algo sabes hacer bien…

Y eso es disfrutar

Gruñías y te aferrabas a ese goce que nuestros cuerpos construyeron

Te tome en mil formas diferentes.

Me volviste loco.

Así que desde ese día.

Tus voz chillante…

Tus ojos furiosos…

Y tu dulce cuerpo se ha vuelto una urgencia…

Como las peleas tontas que comienzo al azar.

Porque te has vuelto una odiosa necesidad.

* * *

_**QUIERO UNA DE ESAS PELEASSS n.n**_

**_chicas hoy tienen suerte 2 privadoss._**

**_ayiki y mggss sonrieron de oreja a oreja._**

**_los chicos salieron en un desfile, jeje cada uno con una hoja de tapa rabo._**

**_ayiki tomo a kakashiiii_**

**_mggss tomo a neyiii_**

**_ohhhh!_**

**_lo que paso nadie lo sabe, solo que no se les vio a los chicos por dos semanas._**

**_y dicen que existe una demanda para las susodichas por secuestro y violación._**

**_-chicas son malas, jjeeee_**

**_bueno pues espero que les haya gustado el cortito, en fin espero comentario, solo si tienen ganas :P, _**


	9. NECESIDAD2

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO ES DE KISHIMOTO Y ESTA HISTORIETILLA MIA POR SUPUESTO AQUI EN YAYIRA ^^**

**JEJE HOLA DE NUEVO PUES AQUI DEJANDO OTRO CAPI DE NECESIDAD n_n**

**ESTA CAPI ES UN SASOSAKU, JEJE ME ENCANTA SASORIII, AHHH! ESTA BUNISIMO**

**ESTE CAPI LO NARRA SASO,**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...**

**A LEER**

* * *

**NECESIDAD.**

2 vueltas y no conseguía dormir.

Y tu tan tranquila…

Todo lo tenía, te lo digo con reproche.

O eso es lo que creía.

Porque con aquella organización;

Forje un nombre.

Forje identidad.

Poder…

Porque tenía dinero.

Habilidades excepcionales.

Y en cierto sentido pertenecía a la elite.

No cualquiera estaba aquí…

La soledad era parte de mi camino.

Y te confieso que me lo pregunte varias veces.

Y la respuesta era que aquello importaba nada.

Porque debo decirte que me entretenía con mis marionetas.

Porque si, no me daban caricias.

Ni besos, pero me satisfacían…

Pero fue aquella tarde…en Suna.

Después de un ataque fingido logre colarme por el lugar.

Con la sola intención de escabullirme hasta el kasakage.

Pero por asares del destino, nos topamos.

Y todo cambio…

Como hoy que no puedo dormir pensando en tu silueta…

Curaste mis heridas, estropeando mi plan.

Porque todo lo viniste a estropear en mi mundo maravilloso

Y fue la manera en que te mordiste el labio inferior…

Y aquellos cabellos extraños rosa jugando con el viento…

Te invite unos tragos.

Y no te negaste.

Porque necesitaba saciar mi curiosidad

Porque necesitabas sacarlo de tu cabeza.

Y si, se que fue algo mezquino, aprovecharme de tu dolor

Pero el alcohol brillaba deleitante en tus labios.

Y si talvez la primera vez fui un infame…

Pero tú me buscaste también después de ello…

Te lleve a mi cuarto, en casa de mi abuela.

Hacia años que no pisaba el lugar, pero solo quería satisfacer mi sed.

Te tome allí, por primera vez, con tus ojos tiernos…

Con tus caderas importunas.

Te tomaba con furia

Y fue allí que nació mi necesidad…

Porque tú te movías…

Porque tú me acariciabas…

Porque tú me besabas…

Porque tus dulces gemidos me enloquecieron.

Porque mi necesidad de sentir… la despertó tu calida piel.

No me importaba quien eras o si amabas a alguien.

Solo quiero sentirte cerca.

Cerca en un beso…

Cerca tu sexo y el mío…

Se que sigues en el mismo lugar…

Así que no me contengo.

Porque no puedo esperar más.

Porque no quiero perder más tiempo.

Corro por las calles desoladas para llegar a ti.

Duermes.

Pero lo mejor es que abrirás los ojos…

Esos hermosos jade para mí.

Salto al balcón dispuesto a hacerte mi esclava.

Porque no te dejaré partir.

Porque te llevare conmigo al fin del mundo.

Pienso dormir cada noche en tu pecho.

Pienso amar cada día tu cuerpo.

Pienso en dormir calido dentro de ti.

No solo hoy.

Todas las noches de mi vida.

Porque serás mía, porque no te dejare para nadie.

Entro por la ventana.

Y el viento susurra mi soledad

Te has ido…

Como una estrella fugaz; brillando intensamente mí camino por un instante.

Eclipsándolo todo; mi cuerpo, mi mente.

Dejándome solo…

Las sabanas aun huelen a ti.

Un corazón roto…

El mío y la necesidad de tu piel.

* * *

_**QUE LES PARECIO?**_

**_OHHH QUIERO SER SU MARIONETA YA DE PERDIS ¬¬_**

**_JEJE PUES QUIEN GANA SUI Ó SASO?_**

**_HOY NO ABRA BAILE CHICAS U,U_**

**_ES QUE DECIDI VIAJAR A SUNA, PARA ALIVIAR LA NECESIDAD DE SASORI n.n_**

**_jejee bueno, espero les haya gustado, nos vemos pronto!_**

**_saludos a mis amiguis que siempre leen mis tonteras... mggss un besote, ayiki, ayi, noodle, setsuna y sasusaku79 y un besote tambien a quien por ahi me leee._**

**_los quieroooo millll GRACIAS... ..._**


	10. MORDAZA1

**_DIACLAIMER; NARUTO ES DE KISHIMOTO Y ESTE DRABBLE DE YAYIRA SOLO AQUI ^^_**

**_HOLAAA CHICAS Y CHICOSS _**

**_JEJE HE AQUI OTROS DOS CAPISS..._**

**_Y BUENO ESTE ES UN NAGAKONA, OSEA NAGATO KONAN, ESTE CAPI NARRADO POR LA LINDA PELI AZUL, KONAN_**

**_POR CIERTO TODO SE DESARROLLA EN LO ALTO DE UNA DE LAS TORRES DE LA ALDEA DE LA LLUVIA, JEJEE_**

**_AHORA SI A LEER..._**

* * *

**MORDAZA**

El chocolate se expandió por mi boca al tacto de tus dedos que circunscribían el borde de mis labios, lentamente.

Aquel sabor surcaba mi gusto, pero no por ello me relamí.

Espere pacientemente.

Porque es lo que te gusta.

Hacerme tuya…

Tan solo soy tu cuerpo, dispuesto a lo que desees…

Porque hoy es una ocasión especial…

Porque siempre me tomas a través de dios.

No importa el cuerpo que escojas, porque se que aquello te hace feliz…

Pero hoy era diferente; esa basura de Pain se quedo en su contenedor.

Hoy estaba feliz, porque hoy estaba contigo.

Lejos de esos juegos estupidos, hoy sentiría tu piel, tu aliento, tu amor.

Porque se que me amas.

Porque también sabes que te amo.

Eres muy raro.

E inseguro.

Siempre creíste que me gustaba Yahico, que yo amaba a Yahico.

Talvez por eso lo haces, porque en el fondo buscas resarcirme ese daño

¡Eres un tonto!, nunca pensé en Yahico y si accedo a aquello es porque eso te hace feliz.

Pero hoy no era así, hoy es diferente.

Me vendaste los ojos, y me amarraste, porque te gusta jugar…

Y eso a mi también me gusta.

Un juego perverso…

Te gusta que sea sumisa…

Estoy allí sentada en ese banquillo de madera con tan solo ropa interior.

Una especial que compre para ti color uva.

Porque se que te gusta ese color

Yo lo ame desde que vi tus ojos.

Saboreas mis labios y me dejas deseosa de más…

Ansío que intensifiques esos besos que me roban el aliento

Te olvidas de mi boca y besas mi cuello, y te pierdes en mi espalda y me muerdes suavemente ahí donde termina…

sigues tu camino y besas mis caderas

Solo puedo sentir tus finos labios.

Me quitas las bragas y me haces el amor con tu boca…

Gemidos ahogados en aquella mordaza.

No puedo verte, no puedo tocarte, no puedo gritar, eres perverso

Sabes que me vuelves loca.

Me sacas el sostén…muerdes y succionas mis senos.

Me siento arder y se que tu también estas así.

Luego de ello me cargas a la cama y allí me pones a tu antojo.

Tocas mis rodillas suavemente y las abres lentamente.

Acaricias mis muslos, acaricias mi cuerpo, tocas mi sexo.

Me giras e inclinas y luego entras en mí…

Me estremezco

Nuestros cuerpos sudan.

Te deseo tanto…

Roces, roces cargados de placer, te tomas de mis caderas

Subes de intensidad.

No hallas de donde sostenerte, estas entre mis senos y mi cintura.

Sigues y yo me siento desbordar…

Te mueves en mi suave y ardiente.

Susurro tu nombre, me aferro a las sabanas…

Te detienes y luego de ello...

Me desatas.

Me quitas la venda, safas mis muñecas y aquella mordaza.

Me besas…

Tu lengua me enamora, tus labios me enloquecen.

Te abrazo, acaricio tu espalda y allí te vuelves a mí.

Y me haces el amor prendido de mi boca.

Mis gemidos se escapan en tu aliento.

Y juntos rozamos el cielo.

Tu cuerpo delgado se desploma entre mis piernas.

Me abrasas y me besas con amor.

Soy tuya aunque lo dudes, por eso hoy te lo digo.

Porque no hay mordaza que calle mis sentimientos.

**-te amo Nagato…- **te lo digo allí tendida en tus fuertes brazos.

* * *

_**JEJE... **_

**_LES GUSTO?_**

**_chicas me voy, este drabble me da ideas de como tratar a itachiii_**

**_tambien lo quiero sumiso ^^_**

**_bueno pues ya saben, espero me comenten cual quedo mejor!_**

**_asi que no los dejo, le seguimos al prox..._**


	11. MORDAZA2

**DISCLAIMER; NARUTO ES DE KISHIMOTO Y ESTA HISTORIA MIA AQUI EN YAYIRA ^^**

**HE AQUI EL SIGUIENTEEE ES UN NEYTEN, NARRADO POR NEYI-BUENISIMO-KUN.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTEEE!**

**A LEER...**

* * *

**Mordaza**

Porque estabas muy linda de blanco…

Con tu cabello suelto; flotando en una suave brisa...

Yo… un simple espectador.

Porque entre tú y yo nunca hubo nada que no fuera amistad…

Una a medias…

Que de remordimientos no me he de expresar…

Tú hablabas de todo y yo nunca te decía nada.

Porque mi destino es ser fuerte y preservar mi clan.

Por eso nunca te di importancia…

Por eso nunca sentí la necesidad…

De creerlo…

De decirlo…

Llegabas cada día.

Con tus ojos color marrón

Con una sonrisa…

Y los días eran como cualquier otro;

Sin interés, sin nada nuevo.

Talvez porque siempre estabas allí dándome ánimos.

Aunque no lo pidiera, aunque parecía que no lo necesitaba…

Por eso hoy estoy solo…

Por eso hoy, doy otro sorbo a esta botella

Que arde en mi boca;

Que desgarra aun más mi dolor.

Por que es tu mirada la que me ensombrece.

Se que es mi error.

Porque nunca me lo permití…

Me limite a entrenar.

Me limite a superarme.

Y no escuchaba tu voz alejarse.

Porque si, ahora estas tan lejos…

Sonrío al recordar tu suave piel en un roce escueto.

El timbre de tu voz…

Tú mirada expresiva…

Tu sonrisa radiante…

Antes no me importaba.

Ahora solo puedo pensar en como te toma él.

Por eso bebo…

Porque un hombre no llora.

Porque un hombre no siente.

Porque un hombre no se arrepiente.

Y tu amor se ahoga en mi garganta.

Si los días regresaran… quizá me habría animado…

Quizá te habría besado…

Hubiera acariciado tu piel…

Te hubiera hecho mía.

Quizá hasta te lo habría dicho

Porque talvez te habría compartido eso que siento

Que es solo para ti.

Y ahora duermes con él…

Vives con él.

Porque siempre creí que eras para mi, de manera inconciente.

Porque en las noches también te soñé.

Y en las mañanas también vi tus mejillas sonrojadas

Y el sudor que descendía de tu escote.

Y tus labios sucios de lodo, excitantes…

Porque aquel día quise acorralarte en el árbol y hacerte el amor

Pero el llego y te beso.

Porque el es mi amigo…

Porque el fue mejor que yo siempre…

Porque el se animo…

Porque ahora se que te necesito…

Por eso bebo…

Porque no estas.

Porque estas en mi mente.

Porque ahora le sonríes a él.

Porque te extraño…

Porque no me permitiré que me veas derrotado.

Porque mañana me sentirás igual que cada día.

Porque nunca veras un brío de mi dolor.

Y cuando estés frente a mí…

Cerrare mis ojos para no verte.

Ignorare tu aroma.

Morderé mi boca y ahogare mi necesidad

Olvidare tu cuerpo, tu rostro

Ahogare eso que se llama sentimiento…

Porque un hombre no quiere.

Porque un hombre no siente.

Porque un hombre no expresa.

Porque un hombre no recuerda.

Porque un hombre no ama.

* * *

_**-QUIEN ERA EL HOMBRE DE TENTEN?- PREGUNTO MGGSS CON SORNA.**_

**_-LEE POR SUPUESTO- CONTESTO YAYIRA BURLONA._**

**_MGGSS Y YAYIRA REIAN COMO TONTAS, HASTA QUE UN PAR DE LAGIMITAS SE ESCAPARON DE SUS RADIANTES OJOS_**

**_EL SONIDO DEL TIMBRE LAS SACO DE SUS PLATICAS INTERESANTISIMAS._**

**_MGGSS ABRIO LA PUERTA. EN SEGUIDA SUS OJOS SE DESORBITARON O.0_**

**_TENTEN LISTA PARA COBRARSE..._**

**_RESULTADO X.X DOS FUNERALESSS_**

**_JEEJEE_**

**_ESPERO QUE ALGUNO DE LOS CAPIS LES HAYA GUSTADO, EN FIN ESTO SIGUE, ASI QUE NOS VEREMOSSS MUY PRNTO!_**


	12. CALOR1

_**DISCLAIMER; NARUTO Y POERSONAJES SON DE KISHIMOTOO Y GRACIAS A EL PUES YO CREO ESTAS HISTORIETILLAS ¬¬ SOLO AQUI EN YAYIRA ^^**_

_**HOLAA CHICAS Y CHICOS QUE LES GUSTA EXCESOSS**_

**_JEJE AHORA SI ME TARDE, ES QUE ANDABA LEYENDOOO OTRO MANGAAA, JEJE Y PUES YA SABEN Ó SE LEE Ó SE ESCRIBE U,U_**

**_JEJE PERO YA ME DI MI TIEMPITO n_n_**

**_AHORA SI, BUENO PUES HO0Y HAY UNA PELEA, JEJE _**

**_UNA MUY TRADICIONAL SASU-BUENISIMO-KUN E ITA-MI ESPOSOMÁS BUENO QUE SASU SIN OFENDER-KUN_**

**_YA SABEN ESPERO SU VOTACION ÒÓ...AUNQUE SOLO VOTAN MGGSS Y AYIKI._**

**_UN SALUDO Y UN BESOTE PORQUE SIEMPRE ME APOYAN :p_**

**_Y BUENO DEL CAPI... ES UN SASUSAKU, JEJEEEE, NARRADO POR SASUKE UCHIJA._**

**_ME ENCANTA, OJALA Y AL FINAL QUEDEN JUNTOSS_**

**_A LEER_**

* * *

Calor.

Un compartimento pequeño.

De 1m…

Odie cuando te vi en aquel lugar.

Siempre tienes que ser tan testaruda.

Pero por alguna razón no pude dejar que te mataran.

O talvez yo personalmente quería matarte.

Porque eres una molestia, lo sabes.

Así que no tuve más opción que jalarte.

Espiabas, eres mala en ello.

Por eso siempre supe que andabas por allí, rondando.

¿Crees que por ello, yo regresaría a tu lado?

Te sonrío soberbio, eres tan ingenua…

Pero estamos allí y no podremos salir hasta que todos se hayan ido.

De lo contrario tu también te iras, pero a otro mundo.

Un armario…

Era lo que estaba a la mano, por eso te hale aquí sin pensarlo.

Tan pequeño que solo se puede permanecer en pie; dos personas.

Tu y yo.

Entonces aquí estas…

Y puedo sentir el volumen de tus senos y el roce tus pezones cuando respiras acompasado.

Quieres hablar, porque eres tan molesta, que ni en un momento como este comprendes nada.

Tapo tu boca.

Y tus ojos me miran furiosos.

Yo me limito a ignorante cerrando mis ojos y bajando aquella mano que te callo.

Espero…

Porque en ello soy bueno, así que allí recargado, pienso que en dos horas podremos salir.

Y también en lo que podríamos hacer en las mismas…

Me miras insistente, como si por ello te fuera a hacer caso.

Parece que te has cansado recargas tu mano sobre la pared y por encima de mi hombro.

Y pronto me empiezas a causar claustrofobia.

Me intento relajar, pensando nada, pero los minutos pasan lento…

Y tu respiración comienza a chocar con mi cara.

Relajas tus piernas enredándolas ligeramente a las mías.

No se si es el mismo encierro, pero parece que mis sentidos se dilatan.

Ahora siento el roce de tu pierna, tus senos en mi pecho, tu aliento y tu cabello palpar ligeramente mi cuello.

Abro los ojos y los tuyos yacen cerrados,

Tus mejillas están sonrojadas…

Y una gota de sudor baja traviesa, para dilatar mis pupilas cuando roza tus labios carnosos rojos.

Trago saliva.

Mis manos ansían recorrer tu cuerpo.

Así que ladeo mi rostro porque tu aroma ha impregnado aquella habitación.

Subes tu dedo y comienzas a acariciar mis labios

No puedo evitar morderlo y acercarte más

Ahora sonríes, tu dulce mirada insita mi deseo

No tomo nada ajeno, solo lo que me pertenece…

Porque aun y cuando no he estado,

Eres mía…lo sabes.

Y allí de pie en ese lugar tan absurdo,

Te tomo sin dulzura.

No me importaba ya el maldito calor

Ni la claustrofobia

Te quiero anudada a mi cuerpo

Quiero sentir tu piel desnuda

Tus caricias, tus besos,

Quiero escuchar tus gemidos…

Las manos actuaron solas, dejándonos desnudos…

Tus piernas se enredaron en mi cadera

Y la pared te sostenía

Gemías mientras entraba y salía de tu cuerpo

Mientras subías y bajabas

Mientras nuestro sudor se mezclaba

Mientras robabas mi aliento

Te beso…porque te deseo...

Porque te extraño.

Porque te amo.

Porque te necesito...

Susurras mi nombre.

Me muerdes…

Me enloqueces…

Y no paso mucho para que la excitación me rebasara…

Tus calidas piernas sostenían mi existencia…

Y después de ello, salimos discretos tomados de la mano de aquel lugar.

Te llevaba a tu casa.

Porque sabes que no debes estar aquí.

Callas durante el camino, te ves temerosa…

Trato de ignorarte,

Pero tus ojos me miran insistentes…

Y sin más me detengo para escuchar aquello que te inquieta…

**-S****asuke…¿y si salgo embarazada?...**

Eres tan tonta…

Como si no supiera que viniste por mi.

Como si no supieras que solo pienso en ti.

Como si no supieras que estaré contigo…

Que siempre has sido mía…

Que serás la madre de mis hijos.

**-****Sakura…sigues siendo una molestia…**

* * *

_**JEJE TAMBIEN QUIERO SER UNA MOLESTIA EN UN ARMARIOO...n.n**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!**_

_**Y BUENO PUES ES AQUI DONDE ME DESTAPO**_

_**NO PIENSEN MAL**_

_**QUE NO ME VERAN EN CUEROS**_

_**U,U LOS CHICOS QUE NOS LEEN SUFRENN**_

_**NO, HABLO DE QUE QUIERO SER LA NUEVA HOKAGUE**_

_**SI COMO LO OYEN YAYIRA SEXTA HOKAGUEE**_

_**PERO PASEMOS AL PROXIMO CAPI.**_


	13. CALOR2

_**DISCLAIMER; NARUTO Y PERSONAJES SON DE KISHIMOTO Y ESTAS HISTORIETILLAS DE MI ABSURDO :s, SOLO AQUI EN YAYIRA ^^**_

**_JEJE AQUI DE NUEVO._**

**_ESTE CAPI ES UN ITAKONA, SIPI EN LA GUARIDA AKATSUKI TODO ES POSIBLE:p_**

**_ES NARRADO POR ITACHII-ARDIENTE-KUN_**

**_ESPERO TAMBIEN LES GUSTE._**

* * *

CALOR.

En esta época del año las cosas se ponen raras.

E insoportables.

Al menos eso es mi justificación.

Porque todos sabemos que las flores crecen…

Que el sol calienta más de lo necesario…

Que aquel molesto instinto de preservar la especie, merodea por los poros y se fija en la existencia misma...

y esa es una de las razones de mis actuales desvelos…

y no es que no pueda ir y buscar una de tantas chicas que conozco…

el caso es que cuando alguien tiene algo, es inevitable no notarlo…

no desearlo…

Es en noches de insomnio…

Que escucho por estos frágiles muros.

Comienzo por oír esas risitas estupidas.

Si, eso es lo que me parecen…

"Ahora no", "jijiji", como si él te creyera…

Como si yo te creyera…

Porque a decir verdad desde el momento circunstancial en que comenzamos a compartir morada.

Vi tus ojos azul cielo y tu sonrisa

Una con doble intención…

Te inclinabas ante mi vista con esos escotes pronunciados.

Y que decir de ese short rojo que dilata mis pupilas…

La manera en que saboreabas esa paleta de hielo…

Y como sujetas tu cabello cuando los hilos de sudor rozan tu blanca piel.

Y luego el absurdo…tomabas el sol sin haber piscina, en ese bikini azul que remarcaba tu figura.

Que no es fina, si no por el contrario…exuberante…

Aun así intente creer que era mi imaginación.

Pensaba que las chicas son sinceras cuando aman.

Y tu con él te ves enamorada.

Pero ese día no podía dormir como hoy...

Las sabanas se pegaban molestas a mi cuerpo.

Y la ventana de par en par,

No hacia mas que dejar pasar a esos molestos insectos que danzaban en mis oídos.

Porque si estaba irritado.

Porque no había dormido bien.

Porque en dos semanas escuchaba tus gemidos…

Y por las mañanas me perturbaba tu cuerpo…

Tu mirada y las cosas que hacías.

Noches con pensamientos insanos

Y esa estupida idea se incrusto en mi mente

Deseaba poseerte, deseaba ser yo el que provocara tu desaliento…

Pero tan solo se quedaba en ese odioso deseo…

Incapaz de acercarme, de insinuar nada…

Pero ese día contrario a los anteriores.

No escuche nada…

Talvez están dormidos, supuse.

Y comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, cansado de todo.

Avente la sabana y gire un par de veces.

Cuando lentamente la puerta se abrió...

Y allí estabas…

En ropa interior rojo.

Caminaste suave, con elegancia.

Me aclare la garganta y me incline para esperarte sin sorprenderme…

Sonreíste y tu boca jugaba con un cubo de hielo...

mismo que descendiste por tu pecho y se estrello en mi abdomen.

agua y Sudor…

me exitas tanto.

Mordiste mis labios…

Y mientras el hielo se derretía…

Tu prometido dormía

Y tus caderas se movían frenéticas en mi cuerpo…

La cama se movía…

El colchón crujía

Tu piel se adhería a la mía

Y tus gemidos inundaban los pasillos

Tus cabellos sueltos adornaban tu angelical rostro…

Tus mejillas sonrojadas…

No me importaba si el llegaba y nos encontraba

Porque lo mas estúpido seria pelear por alguien que no ama

Pero aun así solo quería lo que el tenia todas las noches

Tus caderas…

Tu sexo…

Tus senos…

Tus gemidos…

Tu sed, tu deseo…

Así que después de ese día…

Sigo sin dormir.

Mis ojeras crecen más

Porque sigues gimiendo en el cuarto de alado

Porque ahora se el sabor de tu piel

Porque quisiera que durmieras todas las noches aquí…

Así que no duermo cuando estas con el

No duermo porque hay calor

No duermo porque hay mosquitos

Tampoco duermo, cuando me deseas…

Cuando tu ardiente cuerpo juega un poco con mi existencia…

* * *

_**jeje este drabble salio de una noche de insomnioo :P**_

**_y ¿cual les gusto más? ninguno u,u pronto hare más n,n_**

**_ahora si..._**

**_chicas si votan por mi prometo que _**

**_akatsuki se unira a konoha_**

**_-urraaa!- grito entusiasmada mggss_**

**_y tambien prometo que esas odiosas kunoichi las desterraremoss_**

**_-ehhhh! yayira como hokague, yayira como hokague!- todas las chicas coreabamos juntas._**

**_-que esta pasando aqui?- pregunto sakura alterada..._**

**_-ettoo, ayikiii, ella fue la que me postulooo- contesto yayira nerviosa señalando a ayiki que llegaba como si nada al evento._**

**_-corran!- grito mggss al ver a tenten aproximarse_**

**_-buena idea!- apoyo yayira..._**

**_resultado= una sakura muy furiosa y una ayikiii en el hospitalll_**

**_jajaja nos veremos prontooo_**

**_mis reviewwsssssssssssss_**

**_byywwwwweeeeeeeeee..._**


	14. HUMEDO1

_**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO ES DE KISHIMOTO Y ESTA HISTORIAA DE YAYIRA ^^**_

**_JEJE AQUI CON EL SIGUIENTE DRABBLE_**

**_Y UFF LES PLATICO QUE ME COSTOO ESTA PALABRA SI ESTA DIFICIL_**

**_JEJEE Y SALIO ESTO, QUERIA HACER ALGO DIFERENTE UN POCO _**

**_ASI QUE ESTAS HISTORIAS ESTAN UN TANTO LUGUBRESS_**

**_EN FIN..._**

**_ES UN ITASAKU, TIENE QUE VER SASUKE, PERO ES NARRADO POR LA DULCE FLOR DE CEREZO._**

**_ESPERO LES GUSTE..._**

* * *

HUMEDO

Aquel cuarto maloliente, sucio…húmedo.

Un pequeño cuadro en la pared que simulaba una ventana.

La luna llena era lo único que aun era bello… aun y en una noche tan fía y tan oscura como esa…

Un castigo, para redimir los errores.

E irónicamente estabas allí, pero ahora era diferente.

Quizá si lo hubiera deseado seguirás ausente…

Ahora tu cuerpo tan cerca como tantos días en el pasado en que lo espere.

En este momento no tengo fuerzas para mirarte.

Porque los traidores no merecen nada.

Porque no hay nada mas bajo que traicionar a tu familia.

Pero eso no importo…

No me importo ver el líquido espeso rojo derramado por toda la aldea…

No me importo ver decepción es los ojos de quien algún día significo algo para mi.

Porque en este camino la realidad cambia y se amolda…

Y no es que fuera una mala persona…

Simplemente mis necesidades eran unas incomprensibles para muchos…

Quizá moriría…pero eso ya no importaba, porque ha decir verdad también lo quería.

Porque primero Sali en tu búsqueda.

Lo sabes, sabes que es verdad y que en eso no mentiría.

Sabias de mis sentimientos, antes de partir…

Creía que talvez nos encontraríamos y te haría volver.

Pero a veces el destino tiene otros planes.

Y tu nunca fuiste para mi

Por eso nunca te encontré, aunque ha decir verdad aquel hecho no te hubiera cambiado en lo absoluto.

Así que de camino a buscarte le encontré.

Y debo decir que por un momento desee matarlo

Y a pesar de que luche

Cada golpe me hacia hervir

No podía tocarlo…pero lo deseaba.

Quería quitar esa rabia a causa de tu partida…

Y el tan solo jugaba conmigo, me hacia creer que podía quitarle la vida…

Por eso muchos días los pase a su lado…

Esperando un descuido, un daño irreversible con la esperanza de volverte a ver.

Ese fue el principio

Ahora puedes matarme a mi también, no necesitas escuchar la segunda parte

Porque alguien que traiciona no merece oídos

No merece que le crean.

Merece tan solo la muerte.

Aunque mi existencia se la llevo con su ultimo aliento.

Así que no me obligues a decir el porque

Porque es algo que no te gustara…

Porque tus ojos los vi en los suyos.

Porque sus labios se curveaban como los tuyos.

Me odias y eso esta bien.

Tampoco es que te ame.

Porque en las noches de soledad, él seco mis lagrimas.

Él me abrazo y me cuido…

Y ahuyento tu recuerdo…

Porque él se robo mi cuerpo…mi alma.

Mis caricias…

E incluso aquellos sentimientos simples que un día te entregue.

Sentimientos que maduraron con dulces besos, con caricias demandantes…

Porque era el…

Y ya no había espacio para ti.

Nuestros cuerpos húmedos…

De sudor de deseo…

Me susurraba palabras de amor…

Me amaba.

Por eso espero mi muerte

Porque cuando nos acorralaron en aquella aldea.

No dude en asesinar; el mundo se había vuelto mi mayor enemigo.

La sangre mojaba mi rostro, cadáveres de conocidos que dejaba atrás a cada paso y de vez en cuando me giraba para verle…

Un adiós junto con el sentimiento más puro se mezclo en esa última mirada fugaz…

Así que cuando él cayó muerto,

Intente quitarme mi frágil existencia.

Y allí estabas sosteniendo mi mano, evitando que ese filoso kunai, se incrustara en mi vientre…

Tus ojos iguales a los de el…junto con la decepción en el alma…

Porque hacia tanto que me habías perdido…

No pido que me comprendas

Tampoco pido perdón

Porque quien comete un crimen deliberadamente.

No conoce el arrepentimiento.

Por eso espero con ansia mi muerte.

Por eso suplico que me dejes pudrirme en el infierno a su lado.

Porque prefiero morir que traicionarlo con mi boca, con mi cuerpo, con mi alma…con el pensamiento mismo.

* * *

_**2,2...BUENA CALIFICACION**_

**_JEJE ESPERO QUE EL SIGUIENTE LES GUSTE MAS._**

**_SOLO PUDE INSPIRARME EN LO HUMEDO DE LA SANGRE ¬¬_**

**_JEJE ES QUE ESE MANGA DE VAMPIROS ME TIEENE AUN TODA EN SHOKKK 0.O_**

**_JEJE POR CIERTO MUY PRONTO HARE UN DRABBLE DE ELLO Y QUIEN NO HA PASADO POR MI SHOT CUATROO, PUES POR AYA LO ESPEROO_**

**_BUENO VAMONOS AL QUE SIGUEE..._**


	15. HUMEDO2

_**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO ES DE MASAHI Y ITA SOLO VIENE A VISITARMEE CUANDO NOS SENTIMOS SOLITOSS :p, JEJE ESTA HISTORIA DE YAYIRA.**_

**_BUENO PUES AQUI EL SEGUNDO CAPI, QUE QUEDO MAS LARGO_**

**_ES UN GARASAKU? NO CREO QUE SE LE PUEDE LLAMAR ASI, ¿UN GARASASU?, JJEJEE PERO NO EN ESE SENTIDO._**

**_BUENO USTEDES JUZGUEN._**

**_ES NARRADO POR GARA Y LOS PERSONAJES SON SASUKE Y SAKURA._**

**_CENTRADO EN GARA Y SASUKE._**

**_ESPERO LES GUSTE..._**

* * *

**HUMEDO.**

Un mal presagio…

Eso es lo que pensé cuando el clima se torno áspero.

Llovía tan fuerte como hace años no.

Después de una mañana calurosa, un cambio tan extremo solo podía significar eso…

Mire por la ventana y un extraño olor se concentro en mis entrañas.

Porque aunque luchara,

Aunque odiara ser así.

Mi pasado seguía atormentándome…me perseguía…

Necesidad de sangre…

De muerte…

Muerte que alimentara mi patética existencia…

La soledad se incrusto en mis entrañas…

Nublando mis sentidos y mi mente.

Y tu rostro de satisfacción me lleno de nauseas.

Porque te odie con esa altanería.

Y esa superioridad

Porque no te has dado cuenta que tus ojos brillan de esa sed…

Ansias hacerlo…lo se…puedo sentirlo…

No eres mejor que yo.

Porque somos seres extraños.

yo soy un monstruo, que odia al mundo…

Un sentimiento cruel me asfixia…

La envidia me delata, me hace estremecer y anhelar…

Porque si te envidio…

Por eso Salí de ese cuarto…camino por esas calles desoladas.

De aquella aldea que ni siquiera es mi morada.

Porque quiero destruir aquello que te hace un poco diferente a mi…

Porque no quiero ser el único monstruo aquí.

Espero ansioso ver tu semblante;

Presenciar tu transformación…

Porque no quiero ser el único de este mundo…

Porque se que tienes el potencial para destruirte aun mas.

Llego hasta el cuarto de aquella chica…

Esa que deseas proteger hasta la muerte.

Ella duerme serena…

Su cabello cae sobre su rostro.

Me siento tan excitado…

Acaricio sus piernas, suaves y delicadas

Un pequeño gemido sale de esos carnosos labios…

Ahora comprendo porque es que te gusta tanto.

Subo mi mano por el contorno de su piel…

Deseo poseerla…

Beberla…

Secarla.

**-Sasuke…-**susurra suavemente.

Odio que sienta algo por ti.

Porque aunque quiera creer que somos iguales… no es así

Porque yo estoy solo, por que nací con este estigma.

Porque tu estas solo por voluntad…

Porque nadie piensa en mi

Porque ella te ama…

Por eso no dudo en llegar a su cuello y presionarlo…

El aire comienza a agotarse de su traquea.

Pronto sus ojos jade se abren,

Me excita su desesperación.

Me excitan sus labios contraídos en dolor.

Tomo su cuerpo a mi antojo.

Ahora es mio, y eso no lo podras evitar…

Porque aunque ella te ame

Esta noche es mi presa y por mi voluntad ha de morir.

Ella ahora esta inconciente.

Y jamás despertara.

Le envuelvo en esa parte mía

Que tanto miedo da…

La cubro con mi asquerosa arena

Mal oliente.

Llena de cadáveres putrefactos…

Mis glándulas comienzan a salivar…

Su suave cuerpo expuesto.

Le presiono suave y cada ve más fuerte

Y más…

Sus órganos comienzan a hincharse…

Y es ese instante en el que la vida pierde su brío

Un estallido…

Sus órganos se revientan.

Una sonrisa de placer se forma en mi rostro.

Y la sangre comienza a fluir,

Una húmeda y dulce…

Devoro con placer su cuerpo, hambriento de esa existencia…

Consumo cada centímetro de su adorable cuerpo

Y no solo eso consumo aquel amor que te profesa.

Eso me hace sentir fuerte…eso me satisface…

El mismo amor por el cual ahora esta muerta…

Y de aquella inocente mirada y calida sonrisa ya no queda mas nada.

Jamás volverás a sentirla.

Sus restos en la esquina de aquel cuarto…

Camino saciado y orgulloso.

Pero ese sentimiento pronto se esfuma…

Y el vacío vuelve a mis entrañas…

Porque ahora soy más monstruo que antes.

Por eso te espero ansioso…

Por que lo vi en tus ojos.

Vi el amor que sentías por ella.

Por eso se que no te contendrás.

Por que deseo morir.

Porque tu muerte me dará el descanso eterno.

Porque cuando la veas…tan solo pensaras en desmembrar cada parte de mi absurda naturaleza …

Y aquí estaré esperándote.

Esperando ansioso a que la muerte me oprima…me asfixie…me abrace…me haga suyo.

* * *

_**LO LAMENTO PARA LAS SEGUIDORAS DE GARA...**_

**_PERO EL NO ES MUY SANO MENTALMENTEE ^^_**

**_JEJE Y POBRE SAKUU _**

**_MGGSS, YAYIRA Y AYIKI SE PREPARAN MUY "DEPRIMIDAS PARA EL FUNERAL"_**

**_MGSSS POR SUPUESTO QUE SE ACERCA A CONSOLAR A ESE SENSEI QUE LA SINTIO COMO UNA HIJA Y QUE AHORA VE SU CUERPO MUERTO._**

**_YAYIRA ABRAZA A SASUKITO CON MUCHA COMPRENSION ^^_**

**_Y NO PIENSEN MAL PERO AYIKI ESTA EN LA CARCEL... GARA TAMBIEN NECESITA COMPAÑIA n.n_**

**_JEJE UN MUNDO FELIZZ SIN SAKUU_**

**_-AMIGAA- DICE MGGSS NERVIOSA-CREO QUE CHIYO LA REVIVIOO_**

**_O.o_**

**_JEJE ESO ESTODO ESPERO QUE YAYIRA SOBREVIVA DE ESTAA_**

**_Y BUENO NOS VEMOS PRONTO...BESOSS_**


	16. IMPULSO1

_**DISCLAIMER; NARUTO DE KISHIMOTO Y ESTA HISTORITILLA DE MI CABECITA A QUI EN YAYIRAA ^^**_

**_HOLAAA DE NUEVOO_**

**_TARDE, PERO AQUI ESTOY CON MAS DE MIS DRABBLES_**

**_Y BUENO ESTA PALABRA YO LA AÑEDI, ES QUE POR ALGUNA RAZON LA TABLA REPETIA UNA PALABRA, Y PENSE QUE ESTA ESTABA BUENA._**

**_PÉRO USTEDES DIRAN...JAJAJA_**

**_Y BUENO LES TRAIGO UN KAKASAKUU_**

**_NARRADO POR BUENISIMO SENSEI KAKASHI._**

**_ESPERO LES GUSTE..._**

* * *

**_IMPULSO…_**

Porque existe un código de ética…

Y ante todo debo ser responsable y actuar razonable…

Pero aquella sensación que experimente estaba lejos de ser todo ello.

Porque en un principio las cosas se redujeron a un amor inocente.

Amor fraternal; libre de intención.

Pero al paso de los días comencé a "enfermar"…

Al menos así le llaman los especialistas.

Locura… quizá, producto de mi abandono;

Producto de la muerte temprana de mis padres talvez…

Porque alguien en su sano juicio no se fija en un menor.

No fue premeditado lo juro…aunque nadie lo crea.

Porque en todo momento fue claro mi deber…

Y aun y cuando las cosas han cambiado

Siempre fue el mismo deseo de protegerte…

Por eso me sentí arrepentido…

Por eso me sometí a las reglas y al castigo.

Pero no puedo olvidar tu rostro encontrándome hace dos días,

Y mi asombro…

Desde ese momento comencé a dudar…

Comencé a peguntarme sobre juicios de moral…

Y solo conseguí no poder dormir…

Porque esa prohibición no me deja respirar…

¿Por qué… qué es lo correcto?

Olvidarme de mi mismo, de mis necesidades…

Olvidarme de nosotros.

¿Ó cumplir con las normas preestablecidas?

El hecho es que aquella situación incomodaba a todos

Un mal ejemplo a seguir, eso es en lo que me convertí…

Mi reputación quedo por los suelos,

Pero eso no me dolía…

Porque tu vales eso y mas…

Y es tu lejanía lo que me consume…

Lo que me sofoca.

Porque al menos quisiera hablarte,

Saber que sobrellevas las cosas de mejor manera.

Porque se que eres tan frágil.

Porque se que tampoco estas bien.

Porque aunque lo prometí, aunque incluso me medique y los problemas han sosegado…

Esto no me hace feliz…

Porque te quiero cerca;

En una caricia, en un beso, en unas palabras…

Es por eso que pese a lo que digan estoy aquí, decidido.

Dispuesto a todo.

Con las mejores intenciones,

Con los mejores deseos…

Quizá todo fue por leer ese tipo de literatura…

Da igual, el caso es que no te dejo de pensar…

Lloraste cuando aquel chiquillo malcriado se fue, así todo empezó...

Entonces me anime a abrazarte.

Y allí estabas; tu cuerpo tan frágil y vulnerable…

Y no es que deseara besarte,

Mis intenciones eran buenas, eso lo se,

Aunque para el mundo era tomar ventaja de la situación.

Lo cierto es que como tu sensei era mi obligación enseñarte a madurar…

Así que ¿Cómo podías sufrir de amor, si ni siquiera conocías lo que era?

Te tome suave y dulce.

Porque debes aprender como deben de tratarte los hombres…

Porque ellos tan solo son niños mimados,

Que no te merecen…

Que no saben nada de la vida.

Un beso, uno que te hizo suspirar…

Si ya se que soy mayor que tu.

Que te doblo la edad.

Pero ¿eso que?

Si realmente lo siento…

Aunque primero no fue así, o tal vez si…

Porque después de ese candido beso,

Le vinieron muchos mas…

Con la llana idea de que dejaras de sufrir, de llorarle…

Y después no era solo eso…

Y después no era solo yo…

Llegabas a mi casa y me encendías con tu inocencia

Con esos besos que me desbordaban

Y ese día en el campamento…

Llovía fuertemente.

Naruto y tú en su respectiva casa de acampar.

Días soñándote… días anhelándote…

Así que cuando salí de mi casa no pensé verte allí a fuera…

Con tu cuerpo empapado

Me acariciaste y me besaste.

Y sin sentirlo ya estábamos dentro

Los besos y las caricias subieron de tonalidad

Aun recuerdo tu voz suplicando porque te hiciera mi mujer…

Y así sin desear otra cosa;

Tu cuerpo menudo, aun sin curvas pronunciadas,

Tú mirada dulce y tus labios rosados…

Te tome para mí.

Te enseñe el amor.

¿Debí parar? Quizá…

Pero no lo hice…

Porque era yo el que deseaba tu inocencia

Anhelaba robar el calor de tu cuerpo…

Así que días y días en los que llegábamos tarde a los entrenamientos,

Allí en mi casa…

Te enredabas en mis sabanas,

Y gemías dulcemente,

Te besaba y te amaba…

Por eso estoy aquí …

Con esta maleta y con el corazón en la mano;

Porque aunque eres una niña,

Eres mi mujer.

Sonríes y se que la respuesta es si,

Habrá un lugar para nosotros…

Donde nadie vea mal el amor entre maestro y alumno.

Donde pueda nacer aquel hijo que esperas.

Donde la edad no signifique nada…

Porque la vida no siempre se piensa;

El amor; un impulso que asecha a su presa…

**_

* * *

_****_OHHH ¿QUE LES PARECIO?_**

**_KAKASHI PEDOFILOO, JEJEE_**

**_ESQUE SAKU MENORR Y EL TODO UN HOMBRESITOO_**

**_MUY APETECIBLEE Y SEXIEEE_**

**_QUIERO QUE ME CORROMPAA!_**

**_¬¬ YAYIRA TU LO CORROMPERIAS A EL._**

**_BUEE ENTONCES CORROMPAMONOS JUNTOS n_n_**

**_HEY ESTAN INVITADAS A LA ENTREGA DE PREMIOS QUE SE CELEBRA EN EL CENTRO CIVICO DE KONOHAAA_**

**_EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI PORSUPESTO_**

**_VAMONOS PARA AYA CHICAS!_**


	17. IMPULSO2

_**DISCLAIMER; NARUTO DE KISHIMOTO, E ITACHI LUEGO VIENE POR LAS NOCHESS, JEJEE, ASI QUE ESTA HISTORIAA MIAA AQUI EN YAYIRA ^^**_

**_Y SEGUIMOSS..._**

**_JEJEE AQUI EL SEGUNDO DRABBLE,_**

**_ES UN NEYIHINAA, APLAUSOSS PORFAVOR!._**

**_ESTE CAPI LO NARRA PAPASITO HYUGAA, Y TODO ES POSIBLEE :p_**

**_BUENOOO A LEERR..._**

* * *

**_IMPULSO..._**

No entremos en una discusión sobre tabu.

Porque para muchos parecerán meras excusas intentando justificar actos.

Porque he de decir que el mundo es egoísta.

Porque en estas circunstancias las guerras tienen mayor aceptación.

Pero no siempre creí lo mismo

Porque hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que era una locura…

Pensé que era una tontería.

Y esa idea de respetar el clan…

Basura a final de cuentas

¿Pero es acaso un acto atroz amar a alguien?

Porque ¿quienes somos para decidir de quien nos enamoraremos?

El amor es un hilo frágil que nos conecta sin consentimiento…

Y lo intente, juro que hice lo posible por olvidarme de aquel deseo

Salía con mi mejor amiga.

Y eso no es un secreto…

La besaba…

Pero sus besos eran insípidos.

La acariciaba y de vez en cuando también la tomaba,

Nada era comparado contigo…

Y un día me lo dijiste y no supe que decir…

También tenía miedo…

Y el tiempo se detuvo, estupidamente te vi llorar y alejarte y te deje sola…

Pero las cosas habían llegado a su climax…

Ya no podíamos negar más esa situación,

Porque tu dulce cuerpo se transformo…

Porque el producto de nuestro amor; tomo consistencia.

Así que allí estoy delante de mis familiares,

Tiemblas y tu cabeza esta baja y esperan impacientes por esa respuesta…

Piensas mentir.

Quieren oír el nombre de ese maldito que robo tu inocencia y que además te preño.

Pero no te dejare,

No huiré.

Así que te aprisiono fuerte la mano, debes saber que no estas sola,

Porque estos meses sin ti

Me he sentido morir…

Así que prefiero decir la verdad y quizá huir a tu lado,

y ser vergüenza y deshonra,

Que tenerte por siempre cerca y no sentirte…

La primera imagen que recuerdo de ti, fue esa

Cuando compartías dulcemente tus juguetes conmigo.

Tu amabilidad y tu ternura…

Y allí todo estaba bien, al menos eso creí…

Luego de ello supe que eras mi familia y eso me satisfació,

Porque estábamos unidos por amistad y por sangre.

Entonces te visitaba sin ninguna intención;

Reíamos y corríamos.

Tu dulce mirada se fijaba en mi curiosidad,

Y luego de ello comenzaron las advertencias…

La familia se quiere…

La familia se cuida…

Pero sobre todo se respeta…

Y siendo sinceros siempre lo supe…

Me gustabas tanto que intente reprimirme.

Intente separarme…

Te trate mal,

Aun y con ello tu imagen no se esfumaba…

Y eso lo corrobore aquel día…

Me di cuenta que ya habíamos crecido…

Estaba en tu casa y necesitaba usar el baño…

Entre sin previo aviso,

El cancel se abrió y allí estabas…

Enredada en esa toalla lila que despertó mi curiosidad…

Pasaste ami lado

Y fue imposible no tomarte…

La toalla rodó…

La regadera se volvió a abrir.

Y allí conocí el sabor del amor, en boca de tu piel…

Tu cuerpo perfecto…

Y después de ello;

Intentamos negarlo…intentamos salir con otros.

Pero mis pensamientos estaban contigo

Ellos y mi necesidad de ti…

A cada encuentro terminábamos desnudos…

Haciendo el amor…

El mundo se detenía en tus brazos.

Y nada mas existías tu y yo…

Por eso no me arrepiento, por eso no te niego…

Porque el amor no es convencional

Porque el amor no tiene lógica.

Y uno no se enamora de su sangre.

Y tú eres mi prima hermana…

Pero ya no me importa complacer al mundo…

Transgredir las reglas y el clan…

Porque nacemos por capricho.

Morimos con sometimiento

Y pocos conocen el placer de vivir…

Porque la vida surge en el deseo de sublevación…

En el impulso de la existencia misma…la libertad

Tu...una bocanada de vida...

Un impulso…

Voluntad…el amor mismo…

* * *

_**¿QUE LES PARECIO?**_

**_AMBOS CAPISS HABLANDO DE LO PROHIBIDO_**

**_CUAL GANOO?_**

**_JEJE LAS CHICAS SE SENTARON EN UNA DE LAS MESAS DEL EVENTOO_**

**_-PRIMER CONVOCATORIAA; Y ES PARA EL CHICO MAS SEXI._**

**_A...SASUKE_**

**_B...ITACHI_**

**_C...NARUTOO_**

**_TODAS NOS MORDIAMOS LAS UÑAS._**

**_-Y EL GANADORR:_**

**_NARUTO UZUMAKII_**

**_-¿QUEE?-GRITAMOS TODAS INDIGNADAS..._**

**_-CALMENSE DEBE HABER UN ERROR, _****_TENEMOS UNA CATEGORIA DE ULTIMAA; LA KUNOICHI MAS FEA DE KONOHAA_**

**_Y LA GANADORA ES..._**

**_-SAKURAA_**

**_-CORRANN!- JEJEE YAYIRA PUSO LA CONVOCATORIA Y LA VOTACIONN_**

**_AUNQUE HINATA FUE LA PRIMERA EN VOTAR A FAVOR n_n_**

**_JAJAA SAKURA GANA TODO, ESO TAMBIEN PIENSA SAII_**

**_JEJEE_**

**_PUES NOS VEMOSS, BESITOSS, BYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..._**


	18. QUEBRAR

_**DISCLAIMER NARUTO Y PERSONAJES SON DE KISHIMOTO Y ESTA HISTORIA SOLO PARA ENTRETENER DE YAYIRA ^^**_

**_HOLAAA!_**

**_DESPUES DE TANTOS DIAS HOY LES TRAIGO DRAABBBLLEE _**

**_LA MALA ES QUE SOLO ES UNO U,U_**

**_ES QUE LA PALABRA ES DIFICIL, PERO EN LO PERSONAL ME GUSTO MUCHO COMO QUEDO, EN FIN, SI SE ME OCURRE OTRRO CON LA MISMA PALABRA YA SABEN QUE LUEGO LUEGO LO SUBO._**

**_ESTE CAPI ES UN SASUSAKU, SI LO SE, SE QUE FALTAN MUCHAS PAREJAS QUE MERECEN SU CAPI, PERO DEBIDO A QUE ME ESPECIALISO EN LA PAREJA, PUES SE ME OCURRE MAS DE ELLOS._**

**_PERO LOS PROXIMOS PROMETO ESFORZARME PARA OTROS PERSONAJES._**

**_GRACIAS POR LEER_**

**_ASI Y ESTE CAPI ES NARRADO POR SASUU, n_n_**

* * *

_**Quebrar**_

Una ultima visión…

Ese pensamiento me obliga a levantarme…

Aun y cuando se que no lo merezco.

Un encuentro previsto;

Un ser despreciable, muy fuerte.

Rocas y árboles destrozados,

Limites de una comarca pulverizados,

Vida extinta.

Y su cuerpo desollado.

Una dama de negro esperando por mí.

Siempre supe que moriría así.

Ella me mira fría y ansiosa

Pero aun y en este momento ella esta sujeta a mi voluntad.

Así que me levanto;

Con un aire de suficiencia.

Mi cuerpo esta destrozado por dentro,

Un par de órganos dañados gravemente a punto de colapsar.

Pero eso no me detendrá…

Porque he visto mi muerte;

Porque he pensado en ella…

Así que con ese poco de chakra,

Me levanto y limpio la sangre que se salpico en mi rostro.

Camino sin prisa a mi último destino.

Ella me sigue con su velo en el rostro;

Sabe que a medio camino puede tomar mi cuerpo,

Me sigue intrigada.

Porque desde hace una hora debía haber partido con ella,

Pero es la voluntad la que aun me tiene de pie.

La misma que me dejara cumplir mi último cometido.

Así que pronto diviso el lugar…

Tan solo y obscuro.

La luna anémica es testigo de mi destino.

Entro sin tocar,

Sin esperar bienvenida.

Entro en busca del ultimo capitulo de mi vida.

Así que aquí estoy frente a esa cama…

Como tantos días lo pensé,

Como lo planee…

Porque aun y en la distancia

Tus ojos brillaban en mis recuerdos

Como estrellas iluminando mi oscuro firmamento.

Tus labios y tu voz,

Eran una caricia, un aliento…

un aliciente,

El mismo deseo y quizá la esperanza…

No puedo evitar toser,

Ella me aprieta lentamente los pulmones;

Es cruel y posesiva.

Me Limpio con el puño de mi camisa.

¿Que mas da si me ves deplorable?

Lo soy… lo sabes…

Abres tus ojos y la incredulidad sale a flote,

Te levantas y te acercas con sigilo.

No vengo a matarte

Aunque si con eso te llevara conmigo al infierno no dudaría en hacerlo.

Susurras mi nombre.

He soñado este momento

En el que te vea a los ojos

En el que no te mienta más

Porque mi vida fue una mentira

Porque mi vida no tuvo un sentido

Pero ese sentimiento es lo único que fue verdad…

Por eso estoy aquí.

Así que despídete

No me mires así

Se que es difícil,

Y más difícil para mí,

Porque nunca te tuve.

Y hoy te quiero en la última imagen antes de que se cierren mis ojos…

Antes de que pague por todos mis crímenes.

Así que, se buena solo esta vez.

No me castigues así ahora.

el tiempo me ha alcanzado

Y he vivido…

…una flor en el viento.

El calor del fuego,

La arena suave entre mis manos…

Eso se espera del mundo…

Colores vivos,

Aromas…

Dulces sinfonias del viento.

Pero ello no fue nada

Un mundo gris…

Porque la flor se marchito ante tu imagen.

El calor se consumió en tu lejanía.

La arena era como yo;

Esparciéndose en busca de algo…

En busca de nada.

En busca de ti.

Así que no me mires con lastima

Porque no puedo sentirme más perdedor

No me mires con resentimiento

Que me odio más yo

Me siento cansado de vagar te confieso

Me siento cansado del dolor

Un cansancio que solo tiene espacio en la misma muerte

Aun siento culpa… tu hogar nunca fue el mío

Se que no debería…

Se que no merezco nada

Pero el tiempo me ha rebasado.

Así que abrázame por última vez

Bésame hasta sangrarme,

Ámame…como en algún tiempo lo sentiste.

Déjame sentir Tu cuerpo calido,

Un abrazo y tu dulce pecho…

Unas palabras de amor y besos que lo afirmen

Apiádate de mí,

Miénteme si es necesario…

Olvida y perdóname.

Déjame consumirme en el calor de tu cuerpo.

Déjame rozar el cielo.

Antes que ella me bese…

Antes que ella me lleve.

Porque muero.

Porque mi tiempo se ha acabado.

Porque si no pude vivir contigo,

Al menos déjame morir a tu lado…

* * *

_**LES GUSTO?**_

**_SI LO SE ES MUY TRISTE._**

**_ES QUE YA SABEN AMO HACER COSAS TRISTES._**

**_SALUDOS A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE SIEMPRE ESTAN AL PENDIENTE DE LO QUE PUBLICO._**

**_LAS QUIERO MILLLLLLL_**

**_Y BUENO LES MANDO A AKAMARU_**

**_JEJEE ES QUE HAY POCO PRESUPUESTOOO_**

**_..._**

**_ASI UN BESO A MI ITACHII BUENISIMOOO_**

**_HASTA PRONTOOO_**


	19. QUEBRAR2

_**DISCLAIMER; NARUTO Y PERSONAJES SON DE KISHIMOTO Y ESTE DRABBLE DE YAYIRA SIN NINGUNA INTENSION MAS QUE DIVERTIR**_

**_JEJEE LES TRAIGO EL CAPIII 2_**

**_ES UN SAKUKARI, JAJAA ESPERO LES GUSTEE, EL CONTEXTO ES KARIN RETENIDA POR KONOHAA_**

**_Y SASUU LEJOSS_**

**_NARRADO POR LA BELLA OJOS JADE, SAKURITA CHAN ^^_**

**_BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE..._**

* * *

**_QUEBRAR_**

Un solo sentimiento que se aloja en mis entrañas,

El mismo que desde hace unos años no me deja respirar.

Lo sabía aunque luchara por no creerlo;

Por no pensarlo…

Escuche en rumores sin fundamento.

Incluso no fue difícil imaginarlo.

Siendo el tan perfecto.

Aun así no deje de soñar lo confieso;

Imaginaba que cuando lo viera;

El sentiría algo por mí.

Quería creer que el me recordaba,

Que me extrañaba,

Que la lejanía le haría estimarme.

Pero a final de cuentas no era más que mis deseos…

Camino distante y triste,

Porque de aquel encuentro,

No resulto nada, mas que el frío que envolvía su cuerpo

Su alma.

Entro en un cuarto de interrogatorio.

Sigo pensando…

Y no fue sorpresa para mi el hecho que él había cambiado tanto,

Después de todo era de esperarse que la venganza nublaría sus sentidos,

Tanto como lo fue encontrarte justo allí… a su lado.

En ese momento me hice el firme propósito de no pensar en nada,

De no tomarte en cuenta…

Pero los días han pasado…

E inevitablemente un malestar se ha alojado, acosándome intensamente

Él sigue en esa vida de desazón;

Y tu y yo…ambas aquí,

Con tanto en común…

Estas en ese cuarto y no deseo entrar ni verte

Porque además de ser un prisionero

Eres mi rival.

Te confieso que siento miedo,

Porque no quiero escucharlo.

Porque no quiero saber de ti y de el.

Pese a ello no pude evitar venir,

Las órdenes fueron precisas.

Debo revisar tu estado de salud.

Entro sobria…

Esperando no reparar en ti.

Estas sentada y tú mirada se pierde en la pared gris,

¿En que estas pensando?

Quizá en él…

Me acerque con cautela, quería hacerlo rápido…

Y tu cabello brillo rojo… como el sharingan en sus ojos,

Largo… y no pude evitar comparar con el rosa pálido de mi cabello.

Corto sin luz…

Parece que no quieres hablar.

Ni tampoco quieres verme.

En fin…¿que puedes saber tu de mi?

Nada.

Sasuke nunca te hablo de mí.

Pero en cambio yo si se de ti

Comencemos porque el me dejo en esa noche gris,

En cambio tu…el te llevo consigo…

Suspiro derrotada y me acerco para tomar tus latidos,

Giras y tus ojos irradian soledad.

No es difícil saber que quizá lo comprendías mejor que yo,

Porque tú no tenías a nadie también.

Un rostro atractivo.

El mío tan simple…

Incluso ahora me siento nadie…

Porque tu piel y tus labios hablan de sensualidad.

Cierro los ojos porque odio pensar que él y tu…

Anoto los resultados y camino para irme.

No necesito herirme más

**-el lo hizo…**

Susurras, pero aun así no quiero saber,

Mi rostro se ensombrece.

Y algo en mi se oprime…

No quiero averiguarlo…por favor…

No lo digas…

Muerdo mis labios.

Y mis lágrimas mojan el piso,

Subo mi mano para secarlas.

No quiero que te burles,

No quiero que me compadezcas.

No me interesa lo que digas…

Porque en todo este tiempo,

No hice más que recordarlo,

Que necesitarlo.

Porque estando tan cerca quería abrazarlo.

Sin importar lo que ahora era

Sin importar lo que hiciera

Tan solo quería consolarlo.

Me voy no necesito que me restriegues tu victoria,

Porque en realidad nunca fui nada para él.

Una carrera donde ni siquiera estuve inscrita…

Así que ya no importa lo que digas,

Porque el no esta.

Y ambas estamos solas aquí.

Pensando en el…

Esperando que este bien,

Así que me paro firme.

No veras mi dolor,

Camino a la salida con determinación.

Tomo la perilla y de nuevo tu voz completando aquella idea:

**-…el nunca dejo de pensarte-**

Mi corazón se estremece ante lo dicho.

Talvez te estés burlando.

Talvez sea mentira.

Aun así esa posibilidad…

Me siento tan vulnerable,

Tiemblo.

Ojala fuese verdad…

No me sorprende que quieras escapar,

Y que quizá busacas tan solo distraerme o simpatizar…

Ojala pudiera profanar tu mente y tus recuerdos…

Saber que hay en ellos,

Abro la puerta sin girarme;

**-Sakura te llamas…lo se, porque un día le escuche hablando de ti.**

No importa lo mucho que deseo escucharlo…

Cierro la puerta tras de mi,

Y me desmorono en ella.

Porque el tiempo no vuelve.

Porque el no regresa.

Porque debo intentar olvidarlo.

Porque no puedo confiar en las palabras de un extraño.

* * *

_**QUE LES PARECIOOO?**_

_**POBRE SAKUUU PENSANDO DE MASSS Y TAN CELOSA Y DESCONFIADA**_

_**ASI ES EL AMOR SE CIEGAAA**_

_**BUENO PUES DIRE QUE ANDO MEDIO TRISTE**_

_**ASI QUE MEJOR PASEMOS AL QUE SIGUEE...**_

_**MI REVIEWWW**_

_**YA SABEN POR EL ESFUERZO n_n**_


	20. MENTIR1

_**DISCLAIMER NARUTO Y PERSONAJESS, ESTA HISTORIA MIA AQUI EN YAYIRA.**_

**_HOLA OTRA VES!_**

**_AHORA LES TRAIGO UN ASUMINO, JEJEEE SI ES QUE ASUMA NO SE PODIA QUEDAR ATRAS DE KAKASHI, JAJAAA_**

**_Y GAY SENSEI TAMBIEN QUIERE COMPETIR, LAMENTO DECIR QUE TENTEN SE NEGO, PERO LEE ACEPTO¬¬_**

**_EN FINN JEJEE YA VEREMOS AUNQUE NO LO CREOO, NO SE ME DA ESCRIBIR YAOI_**

**_BUENO PUES CMO DECIA ES UN CAPI NARRADO POR ASUMA CENTRADO EN INO,_**

**_PERO TIENE QUE VER KURENAI Y SAI_**

**_ESPERO LES GUSTE..._**

**_Y DE ESTE SI ABRA VOTACIÓN._**

* * *

_**Mentir.**_

¿Acaso importa hablar de cómo todo empezó?

Rozo tus suaves caderas…beso tu boca

Y guardo en mi memoria tu dulce aroma…

Un secreto… así se acordó

Por noches de desvelo, en boca de tu compañía

Una niña sin inocencia,

Con la virtud de una mujer y el fuego en su piel.

Tendida en mi cama, desnuda…

Con ese cabello suave y rubio escurriendo en esos senos gentiles,

Y su fina figura abrazada a mi almohada…

Encendí un cigarro mientras el aire entraba por el balcón.

Mientras pensaba como rescindir esta locura…

¿Como decirlo?...

Auque en el fondo ya no fuese solo eso.

Lo se, porque dos semanas atrás te pedí que ya no mas.

Y pese a ello sigues aquí,

como tampoco pude impedir que te quedaras

Porque mentira es decir que no lo quería

Que no te deseaba…

Una fijación enfermiza.

Eso es lo nuestro.

Me dabas esas flores rojas para ella,

Y te he visto entablar conversación, sonreírle y dirigirte amable.

Y ese día en el bar…

Apareciste sin más, te confieso que aquello me dio desconfianza,

Y mucha rabia…

Me engañaste, me enredaste y termine dejándola sola en aquel lugar;

Terminamos en este cuarto…

Como cada vez que te lo propones;

Cada vez que peleamos,

Cada vez que sonríes,

Cada vez que las cosas se salen de control.

Aquel día le cancele como tantas veces;

Sujeto a tu voluntad, a tus caprichos…

Pero hoy las cosas son diferentes…

A pesar que odie verte con ese chico nuevo,

A pesar que yo caminaba tomado de la mano de ella

No la subestimes, es hermosa,

Sus ojos rojos y su cabello negro…

Días felices, la amaba en verdad,

La deseaba…

Hasta que posaste tus ojos en mí,

Hasta que toque tus labios.

Y sentí tu dulce y pura piel…

Una obsesión.

Irrumpes mi vida…

Y esos encuentros íntimos,

Porque a pesar que deseaba estar con ella; tan solo podía sentirte en su piel

Imaginar tus gemidos…

Tus ojos,

El color de tu piel,

Y el sabor de tu sexo.

Y ese día un nudo se incrusto en mi estomago.

Tus besos desbordaban en aquel chico pálido de cabello negro.

Ese día no pude mas dormir.

Imaginando sus sucias manos recorrer tu cuerpo

Y no solo eso:

Sonriendo para el…

Tu calor…

Y peor aun tu amor

Porque debo decir que soy yo quien lo merece

Porque tu eres mía.

Así que lo pensé seriamente

Y la cite para decirle,

Para terminar con esta mentira.

Porque te quería en serio.

Pero las cosas cambian…

Te levantas de la cama y me abrasas

Y tu aroma me envuelve…

Te miro serio, porque ya no habrá mas

Escuchas la verdad

-solo fue un juego-

Lloras…

Y yo sin lágrimas te miro partir…

Extrañare tu calor.

Mañana me veras contento,

Te volveré a ver como una simple alumna.

Te tratare serio y distante.

Sonreiré falsamente…

Porque es mentira que ya no piense en ti.

Porque es mentira que no me duelas.

Que no te quiera.

Que te olvide…

Me veras pasar enamorado y feliz.

Y en un par de meses caminare con ella y con nuestro hijo en brazos.

Y solo entonces comenzaras a olvidar.

Iré a tu boda con aquel chico,

Y también conoceré a tus hijos…

Porque fue una mentira creer que podíamos estar juntos.

Porque el amor no es suficiente

Si el mundo gira

Si caminamos en sentidos opuestos.

Porque el amor no es para todos

Porque el amor también tiene destino.

* * *

_**JJEJEEEJEE esa INO METIENDO CUCHARA EN PLATO AJENO**_

**_APOYO LA MOSIONN!_**

**_ASI QUE DESDE HOYY COMPARTIREMOS LOS SHINOBBIS_**

**_PARA QUE HACER FELIZ A UNO SI PODEMOS HACER FELIZ A TODOSS_**

**_-JEJEE- DIJO YAYIRA CON EL COLOR ROJO EN LAS MEJILLAS Y LA LUJURIA DESBORDANDO._**

**_Y POR EXTRAÑA RAZON NARUTO SE PUSO NERVIOSOOO_**

**_RESULTADOOO; O.O XXX_**

**_JAJAJA NOS VEMOS PERO YA_**

**_AHORAA_**

**_MI REVIEEEEWW_**

**_Y VOTENNN._**


	21. MENTIR2

_**DISCLAIMER NARUTO ES DE KISHIMMOTO Y YAYIRA SUEÑA CON ITAACHI JEJEE SOLO AQUI EN YAYIRAA, ASI Y MI ESCRITO TAMBIEN, BLA BLA...**_

**_JEJEE PUES YA ME ANIME MAS ^^_**

**_Y HOY LES TRAJE TRES CAPISSS_**

**_APLAUSOS POR FAVORR_**

**_ÒÓ VAMOS NO ME SUBESTIMEN QUE HACER ESTOS DRABBLES ES DIFICIL, QUE EN CONTRAR QUE LAS PALABRA QUE ENVONEN TAMBIEN TIENE SU CHISTEEE_**

**_JEEE BASTA DE TONTERAS, AHORA SI_**

**_ESTE CAPIII ES UN NARUHINAAA, FANFARREAS Y APLAUSOOSSS, PORFINNNNN_**

**_SIPP ES QUE ME HABIA COSTADO PINTAR UN ESCENARIOO PARA ELLOS, JAJAAA PERO AQUI ESTAAA_**

**_ESPERO LES GUSTE_**

**_ES UN CAPI QUE JUEGO CON EL HUMOR (ESTADO DE ANIMO) n_n_**

**_BUENO ES NARRADO POR NARUUU-QUIERO TODO CONTIGO DE VERAS-KUN_**

**_JAJAA ESPERO LES GUSTE._**

* * *

_**Mentira**_

Podemos mentir al mundo,

Podemos imaginar escenarios alternos…

Y aun así sentirnos de un solo color.

Pero solo un marco cobrara sentido;

Uno de efecto claro obscuro;

Que matice la existencia misma…

Lo poco que tenía se había forjado de un único color;

Amarillo…constante en mis acciones, en mis pensamientos.

Sabía en el fondo que eso no podía ser todo…

Algo…en algún lugar, en algún momento…

Te mire en azul con cierta curiosidad;

Aunque en el fondo creía que te haría un favor.

Estabas sentada en el pasto.

La música estaba a lo que daba…

Y la fiesta solo era el preludio del adiós.

La nostalgia teñía el ambiente de ocre.

Todos nos fragmentaríamos…

Algunos con fortuna volverían,

Y no es que dude de su capacidad,

Pero las guerras son inciertas.

Y la vida es tan frágil.

Talvez por eso sentí remordimiento.

Así que me acerque,

Y con verde te mire…

Al principio solo quería charlar,

Y agradecerte…

Aunque para el amor el agradecimiento es tan absurdo…

E impertinente.

Tu de un azul melancolía…

No me importo el lastimarte con mi cercanía.

Porque todos saben que estoy con ella,

Porque no es un secreto que me quieres.

Me senté a tu lado…

Aun y con todo me sonreíste,

y me miraste dulcemente.

Y seria mentira decir que no repare en ello.

Eclipsaste esa misma noche gris mi alma,

Un color blanco destello luz muy dentro de mí.

Después de ello una conversación simple se forjo;

Una agradable,

Era la primera vez que decías más que un par de palabras.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba detenidamente tu voz.

Esa que lograba hipnotizarme…

Una melodía de colores pastel entrando a mi cabeza.

Los minutos pasaron…

Y luego vinieron los buenos deseos, las recomendaciones,

Y el adiós.

Tus lágrimas escurrieron…

Y mi corazón se contrajo,

Y un violeta comenzó a desgarrarme por dentro.

Sin saber porque te gire y me acerque,

Lo suficiente para secar tus lágrimas

Para sentir tus labios

Para abrazarte…

Rojo ese fue el color de mi aliento encontrando tu cuerpo…

Y allí con tus labios húmedos y calidos,

Y tu lengua navegando en el calor de mi boca;

Descubrí las mentiras de toda una vida…

Porque en ese momento

Recordé a la frágil niña que descubría temerosa el mundo,

La misma que necesitaba protegerle,

Recordé a la mujer decidida…

Y esa determinación que me estremecía.

Reconocí el sabor del amor,

La exaltación y el delirio,

El deseo y el placer,

Y pronto también distinguí la muerte…

Esa que viene en mano de la ausencia, de la soledad.

Una gama de brillantes e intensos que navega por mis venas…

Por mis entrañas.

Esperaba que el mundo se detuviera.

Porque mentir es decir que alguien me hace sentir así…

Esperaba tontamente que el tiempo volviera,

Y así recuperar eso que nunca te di.

Abandonándome en tu existencia…

Pero el tiempo no para,

Un espacio y la lejanía de tus labios…

Te levantaste,

Y el gris me abraso…

Esperas volverme a ver y me deseas suerte,

Me deseas felicidad…

Te miro alejarte.

Estático…incapaz de moverme, de decir nada,

Se que talvez no te vuelva a ver.

Mi garganta se comprime,

Y ahora quema.

Y necesito correr,

Ahora el negro me consume…

Necesito alcanzarte y decirte;

Que es mentira…

Que es mentira…que nunca te note

Es mentira que no me gustabas,

Que es mentira que no deseo verte sonreír

y hacerte feliz…

Que es mentira que no te ame…

Pero es tarde, te has ido…

Una tormenta se tiñe en mi firmamento.

Porque ese es el amor;

Un prisma de colores.

Desde el más claro al más obscuro.

Partiste con esa absurda mentira…

Yo viviré afrontando mis errores,

Con el mismo color anémico de siempre.

Porque en noches de muerte,

Pensare en ti.

En lo que no fue, en lo que pudo ser,

Viviré con el color del arrepentimiento…

Del remordimiento.

Y estaré esperando por una oportunidad.

Un encuentro.

Ansioso de ti,

En noches opacas y el mismo firmamento.

* * *

_**AHORAA SIII VOTENN, VOTENNN**_

**_SI ME QUIEREN FRESCA COMO UNA LECHGA PARA MAS DRABBLESS_**

**_VOTENNNN_**

**_POBRE NARUU OJALA Y HAYA OTRA OPORTUNIDAD_**

**_OJALA Y SAKURA NO META SU CUCHARA EN EL REENCUENTROO ¬¬_**

**_JEJEE ES QUE ULTIMAMENTE LA TRAIGO CONTRA LA KUNOICHI_**

**_POR CIERTA DECLARACION AL UZUMAKI ¬¬, SI LO SE SOY RENCOROSAAA, PERO TENDRA QUE TRABAJAR PARA QUE LE CREAAA..._**

**_BUENOO ME VOYYY_**

**_ESPERANDO HABER COBRADO UN SUSPIRITO O UNA RISITAA_**

**_JAJAA Y SI NINGUNAA PUES DEJEN REVIEEE ÒÓ_**

**_MENTIRAA SON LIBREESS_**

**_COMO SHIKAMNARU Y YOO_**

**_JEJEE PROXIMO DRABBLE UN SHIKAYAYI_**

**_JEJEE NOS VEMOSSSSSSSSSSSSS._**


	22. HABLAR1

**_DISCLAIMER NARUTO ES DE KISHIMOTO Y ESTE DRABBLE DE YAYIRA ^^_**

**_HOLA QUERIDO PUBLICOO_**

**_SII SE QUE YA ME HABIA TARDADO, JEJEE ES QUE POR ACA LO QUE MAS ESCACEA ES LA INSPIRACION_**

**_PERO LES TRAJE DOS CAPIS, ESTAN RAROS Y QUIZA RESIBA ABUCHEOS, JJEJEJE PERO LA PALABRA DE HOY NO DABA PARA MUCHO U.U_**

**_SII TALVEZ ES UNA ABSURDA JUSTIFICACION_**

**_AL MENOS ESPERO LES GUSTE_**

**_BUENO ESTE ES UN MADAKONA_**

**_SII MI AMIGUI NOOD LO SUGIRIOO N.N_**

**_JOJOO Y YO LO ESCRIBIII_**

**_ES NARRADO POR DESGRACIADO PERRO UCHIHA MADARA_**

**_OTRA COSA ESPERO NO HERIR SUSEPTIBILIDADES NO ES MI INTENCION, ESTO SOLO ES UNA HISTORIA, NADA MAS._**

**_Y SI ESO SUCEDE PUES ME DISCULPO YA DESDE ANTES._**

**_BUENO PUES A LEER SOS LIBREES SI ASI LO DESEAN..._**

* * *

**_HABLAR._**

¡Hasta donde se llega por ese estúpido sentimiento llamado amor!

Podrás hacer un discurso con justificaciones y fundamentos validos,

Pero nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión.

Así que comienza por sonreír.

Porque eres muy joven para venir con estúpidos sermones,

Una vida larga confiere el estar mas haya de ridículos preceptos de moral…

Así que relájate,

Y aprende del mejor.

Que no hay mas allá que la satisfacción personal;

Porque aunque te aferres a ello siempre existe esa necesidad,

Instinto de supervivencia así lo llaman…

Pero a final de cuentas, euforia misma.

Porque eso somos objetos de poder,

Porque no hay mas placer que el tener poder sobre las cosas,

Que el manipular los sucesos…

Así que no finjas que no lo has sentido,

Porque de alguna manera tienes esa esperanza de que se habrá un minuto

En el que nuestras posiciones se inviertan.

Aunque ello es imposible.

Quizá te deje jugar un poco, si eres buena, si te portas bien…

No me mires escéptica,

Quizá algún día te comprendí.

Pero el poder es un veneno que se incrusta en lo más profundo de las entrañas

Cambiando conceptos e ideas,

Forjando actitudes…

Así que no pongas más esa cara de asco,

Y sonríe.

Y muévete con gracia.

Hazlo…convénceme que en verdad lo deseas,

Hazme sentir tu amor.

Si, no tienes que decir estupideces,

Se que no me amas.

Igual tú para mi no vales nada…

Simplemente un capricho,

Un deseo,

Y la exaltación misma.

Dame el amor que profesas a tu aldea,

y tus estúpidas convicciones.

Así que desnúdate lentamente…

Y acércate ardiente,

Que aunque se que esto te da asco

No implica que no te haga tocar el cielo…

Me gustan tus curvas,

No lo puedo negar.

Siempre supe que terminarías en esta cama,

Aquel día tu, Nagato y Yahicoo con otro par de líderes,

Ese día supe que serias parte de mi colección…

Te mire a lo lejos,

Tu…

Con ese aire de suficiencia.

Con esas facciones delicadas.

Y supe que el destino te podría justo aquí, expuesta a mis necesidades…

Así que se complaciente,

Y camina sensual…

Porque debo decir que eres hermosa,

Y por fortuna esa clase de mujer…

La estúpida que se sacrifica por los demás.

No te confundas, nada de eso me significa.

Tan solo es que despertaste mi curiosidad…

¿Hasta donde piensas llegar?

Si, no tienes que preguntarlo,

Porque seré muchas cosas, pero también tengo palabra,

¡Anda ya! Bésame, comienza por mi lado más sensible,

Porque nada borra la sonrisa en mi rostro…

Porque este es el precio de la traición,

Porque tu aldea valorara tu sacrificio.

Porque sabes que cuando me sacie de tu cuerpo,

Cuando te sienta realmente humillada…

Serás nada.

Un papel que se desvanecerá en mis manos,

Cuyo color se consumiría en mi existencia.

Pero no derrames lágrimas,

Eres una tonta niña…

Recuerda que tú lo decidiste….

Que tu lo propusiste…

Te quiero escuchar,

Quiero tu dulce voz…

En un gemido,

En mi nombre.

Así que no te contengas.

Porque en esa medida todos vivirán,

Porque ese placer nace en tu tortura…

En el acto de fingir,

En el acto de mentir,

Así que finge que soy él,

Si eso te causa mayor disposición.

Muévete y gime,

Susurra que me amas,

Satisface mis oídos,

Hazlo porque a mi me place…

Que tus caderas me enloquecen.

Cautívame con tu cuerpo, con tu misterio.

Que me materializo para saborearte, para sentirte,

Para ver tus ojos rasgar lagrimas…

De dolor de ira, de rencor.

Que deseo lamer tu piel…

Irritar tu cuerpo hasta sangrarlo.

Hasta ese punto donde tu frágil existencia pierda aliento.

Porque me haces omnipontente,

Porque tu desprecio me da vitalidad.

Dejemos de perder tiempo

Y habla de una buena vez

Di lo mucho que me desprecias.

Di que no valgo nada.

Palabras que saldrán de tu boca

Que se desvanecerán en el vaivén de tus caderas

Mientras tú mueres

Mientras yo te poseo.

* * *

_**O.O**_

_**LO SIENTO KONAN LINDA**_

_**ES QUE SOLO EN ESTE CONTEXTO SE DARIA ALGO ASII**_

_**SI TAMPOCO ME G**STO MUCHOO_

**_PERO LA NARRATIVA QUEDO BUENA_**

**_BUENO YAA ME QUIERO JUSTIFICAR_**

**_YA PASEMOS AL PROX ESTA UN POQUITO MEJOR_**


	23. HABLAR2

_**DISCLAIMER MNARUTO ES DE KISHIMOTO Y ESTA HISTORIA DE YAYIRITAA AJAJJAA ^^ SIN NINGUN FIN SOLO ENTRETENER...**_

_**JEJEE SI YA SE QUE MADARA NO GUSTO**_

_**POR ESO AQUI VIENE AZUMA INTENTANDO SALVAR EL FICC, NO ME JUZGUEN MALVADOO PUBLICOO**_

_**JAJAJAJA AHORA SII**_

_**AUNQUE ESTE CAPI TAMPOCO SE SALVA ¬¬**_

_**PERO BUENO USTEDES LEANME, JEJEE ESTE ES UN ASUKURE, SIII ASUMA Y KURENAI n_n**_

_**ES NARRADO POR ASUMA-QUIERO UNA NOCHE CONTIGO-SENSEI**_

_**JEJJEE PUES OJALA ESTE ESTE MEJOR**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**HABLAR.**_

Miras esa foto…

Lo has hecho desde que amaneció,

Y yo sentado en ese sillón tan solo te contemplo…

Un par de lágrimas cayeron de ese hermoso rostro,

Y eso no hizo más que inquietarme.

Me levanto hasta a ti,

Y te susurro al oído.

Pero tú no me haces caso,

No importa que te diga que todo estará bien,

Tú no me quieres escuchar.

Te abraso…

Muy fuerte.

Siento tu dulce aroma correr por mi piel,

Y te siento temblar.

Pero aun así tus brazos se sienten ausentes,

No me correspondes…

Me levanto y me alejo solo un poco.

Odio no poder hacer mucho por ti.

Odio tu ausencia.

Si, lo se…

Se que estas enojada,

Se que por ello no me hablas,

Pero no tuve opción.

Lo sabes…

Porque ¿que mundo es el que se desea para un hijo?

Porque debo decir que esa es mi primera lección para él.

Lo sé…

Se que eso no tiene ningún sentido para ti…

Por eso me arrodillo ante ti,

Intentado calmar mis remordimientos…

Tomo tus manos,

Espero al menos recibir una dulce mirada de compasión.

Pero de nuevo me evades…

De nuevo solo,

En ese cuarto.

Camino detrás de ti hasta alcanzarte,

Y te tomo de la mano,

Por las calles de Konoja…

Caminas ausente, pensativa.

Los días te han cambiado,

Y esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta se ha esfumado…

Trago saliva.

Y unas lágrimas de impotencia me rebasan,

Y no importa donde estemos,

Tu actitud es la misma.

Mi deseo es el mismo;

El confortarte.

Pero tú no reparas en mí.

Solo esta ese sopor que te envuelve.

Estoy harto.

Entonces te sujeto fuertemente,

Quiero hablar.

Quiero que vuelvas a ser la de antes;

Odio sentirte así…

Te estrujo tan fuerte.

Tus débiles brazos,

Tu cuerpo se desploma con el mío.

Sobre el piso, ahora lloras…

Como nunca antes,

Mi corazón se comprime.

Y me siento tan culpable…

Tan miserable…

-dijiste que volverías…-

Es lo primero que escucho,

Luego de muchos meses.

Esas palabras…

Esas que me quiebran.

Que hubiera preferido no escuchar…

Esas que me queman.

-Lo siento…-

Palabras al viento;

Te abrazo fuerte,

Gotas de sudor bajan por tu frente…

Tu seño se frunce a cada contracción,

Y se que este es mi ultimo momento…

Hubiera deseado ser mas fuerte…te lo confieso,

Hubiera deseado haberlo hecho bien.

Me siento tan culpable,

Pero aun y con todo siempre estuve aquí.

Aunque no lo sintieras…

Porque todas y cada una de las noches te abrace,

Te acompañe por las mañanas.

Y sentí nuestro hijo crecer…

Te hable aunque nunca me escuchaste,

Te bese mucho,

Aunque no me correspondiste.

Te ame,

Te amo.

Tiemblas y gritas,

Acaricio tu cabello intentando calmarte.

Una promesa;

Siempre estaré para ti…

Ahora escuchas su llanto,

Y tu sonrisa se expresa.

Vuelve a brillar radiante.

No llores mas mi nena…

Porque en sus brazos volverá la felicidad,

Porque su tierno rostro me dice que lo que hice no estuvo mal…

Y algún día nos volveremos a encontrar;

Ahora vive para él,

Que yo caminare a su lado;

Que yo los cuidare desde lo alto…

Que eternamente yo los amo.

* * *

**_CHICAS NO LLOREN A MOCO TENDIDOO_**

**_SIII LO SIENTOOO_**

**_JEJEJE ASUMA FANTASMA_**

**_JAJJAAA QUE ME COMI UNA PASTILLITA DE CRUELDAD_**

**_OHH LO SIENTOO TAMBIEN QUERIA LEMON SALVAJEE_**

**_JURO QUE LO INTENTEE_**

**_PERO MI CABECITA SOLO DIO PARA ESTOO_**

**_U.U_**

**_ESPERO QUE LA PROXIMA PALABRA ME INSPIRE MAS_**

**_NOS VEMOOSSS_**

**_MUCHOOSS BESOOOS_**

**_Y MIL GRACIASS A MIS AMIGAS QUE ME LEEEN Y ME COMENTAN_**

**_CHICAS LAS AMOOO_**

**_Y TAMBIEN A QUIEN SE ATREVE A LEERME Y LES GUSTA ESTAS SIMPLES HISTORIAS_**

**_SAYOOOO_**


	24. EGO1

**_DISCLAIMER: NARUTO DE MASASHIII Y ESTE REMEDOO DE HISTORIAA MIOO U.U_**

**_JAJAJAJ SIII NO KEDANN_**

**_CREOO KE LA INSPIRACION ME HA ABANDONADOO_**

**_PERO BUENO HOY AL FIN SUBI CAPII_**

**_SII ME SIENTO FATAL CON LAS NENAS_**

**_PERO BUENO NI PROMETER NADA PUEDO, LA VERDAD ES KE ME ESTA COSTANDO NO SE PORKE, SUPONGO KE MI ANIMO NO ES EL MEJOR..._**

**_BUENO ESTE CAPI ES UN ITATEMAA, SIII LA NENA ANAIS LO PROPUSOO_**

**_Y PSS AKI TAA. ESPERO NO DECEPSIONE, ES NARRADO POR LA LINDA TEMARIII, JAJAJA Y PUES EN ESTE TAMBIEN POR SU PUESTO HABLA DE SHIKAMARUU_**

**_JAJAJA PUES A LEER_**

**_

* * *

_**

**EGO**

Parecía deja-bu…

Tus manos jugando en medio de las burbujas,

en el agua termal.

La misma que hace un par de días me relajó…

Cerré los ojos,

y fue imposible no volver a ese momento,

aun y cuando estabas allí.

Eso no impedía que le recordara…

Aunque fuese una descarada por ello,

Porque cuando uno se porta mal,

Debe olvidar.

Debe hacer idea de que nunca paso nada…

No es que no te ame,

No es que no quiera estar siempre contigo.

Pero ese día en particular;

El sol desplego desde el otro lado del horizonte,

Y las horas murieron en tu lejanía…

Porque mentir seria decir que tengo remordimientos.

Porque la vida es linda,

Y las estrellas fugaces se ven nada a menudo,

y los tréboles de 4 hojas se pierden en el espeso follaje…

Tus manos recorren mis piernas

y una risita sale de mi.

Pero es tan solo su recuerdo;

cuando su boca navegaba por mis muslos,

cuando sus manos jugaban en mis senos.

Me miras complaciente, sonríes victorioso…

¡¿crees que me haces estremecer?

tan solo es él…

Besando mis caderas…

haciéndome mujer.

Y de escusas nada

Ese día… en este lugar…

Su cabello negro.

Su personalidad enigmática.

Porque podría justificarme…

…sabes que nunca me lo dices

Que nunca vienes a verme;

y sé que para eso también tienes respuesta

dirás que la lejanía…

Porque aunque te diga mis razones, siempre terminas ganando…

Dejemos de lado lo razonable,

Y si, lo admito…tan solo fue mi vanidad,

Porque quería saber que ese forastero,

Ese a ojos tan deseable,

Tan serio…

Ese que sabía no volvería a ver

Él… se estremecería en la calidez de mi cuerpo.

Así que con una soda en la mano,

con una toalla en la otra…

Le seguí hasta este baño privado,

¡si!... sigue con esos besos en el cuello,

sigue que muero por susurrar su nombre.

Porque ahora no hago más que pensar en él

La toalla cayó,

la soda se derramó.

Y sentí su cuerpo alrededor mío, tras de mi…

Me susurraba que le gustaba

Que me haría enloquecer…

Y sin sentirlo;

Mis piernas se escurrieron en sus cálidas caderas

Mis sentidos se nublaron…

y mi boca actuó por si sola.

En esta misma bañera.

En un día caluroso…

Con su cuerpo perfecto…

Con su lindo rostro;

con su voz…con sus labios.

Así que muérdeme,

e inténtalo de nuevo.

Hazme sentir que él no estuvo aquí,

Hazme olvidarle.

Borra su calor, borra su cercanía.

Que si el vuelve…

Lo hare sin importarme…

Que si le necesito,

Me iré a buscarle.

Sigue suspirando con cansío,

Sigue mirando las estrellas…

pasa los días bostezando.

Perdiendo tiempo,

que me iré sin antela;

Buscando por debajo de las piedras,

buscare en los lugares más absurdos.

Que una chica necesita atención,

que una chica quiere mucho amor…

* * *

**_QUE LES PARECIO?_**

**_UN CAPI SOSOO_**

**_PERO KE DIGOO?, LOS CAPIS DE ITA SON PERFECTOSS_**

**_JAAJJAAA_**

**_SIII KIERO A MI ITAA FORASTEROOO EN UN BAÑOO_**

**_CON VAPORR_**

**_SIIIPIIII_**

**_JAJAJAJA CHICASS ME VOYY A RAPTAR A ESEE NENEE ITAA- MI ESPOSO-KUN_**

**_BUENOO NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPII_**

**_PA KE VOTEEN_**

**_JAJAJA KE TEMARII TAN SUETUDAA_**

**_QUIERO TENER SUERTEEE! _**


	25. EGO2

_**DISCLAIMER; NARUTO DE KISHIMOTO Y ESTA HISTORIETIYAA ACA EN YAYIRAA, JAJAA Y DE KIEN MAS, MAS KE MIAA**_

_**MMM BUENO PUES ESTE CAPI NO ES MEJOR**_

_**-ENTONCES PA KE NO LO SUBISS?**_

_**JAJJAA PUES A FALTA DE INSPIRACCION PUES KORTITOS DE BAJO PRESUPUESTOO *o***_

_**LA CULPA LA TIENE MI MINATOO KONN n.n , JAJAJA KE AHORA ME ROBA MUCHOO TIEMPOO...MMM PERO BUEE**_

_**YA ME HAN DICHO KE DEJEE ESE BEBEE, JAJAJAA ES KE ME HACEE MUY FELIZZZ! n_n**_

_**ehh nenass no me dejen por contar mi insulsa vidaa, pasemos a la contiiiii**_

_**Y BUENO ESTE CAPII ES UN NEYITEN... JEJEE SIIPP REPETII PAREJITAA.**_

_**ES NARRADO POR NEJIII DE NUEVOO**_

_**AHH CHICAS DECID SI NEJI SE ESCRIBE CON J O CON Y Y PERDONAD MI ORTOGRAFIAA**_

_**AHORA SIIPP A LEER...**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_EGO_**

Me mordí los labios y reprimí ese recuerdo…

Cuando tu blusa se prendió

en el rose de tus pezones,

al tacto con la fría lluvia espesa…

Susurre un par de maldiciones.

Y camine intentando ignorar aquella sensación

que comenzaba a hacer mella en mi acalorado cuerpo.

A lo lejos una casa vieja,

un escenario perfecto…

Caminas sin prisa,

aun sigues molesta.

Sabes que soy alguien de pocas palabras…

Y aquella noche;

Tal vez fueron esos tragos en el bar.

Un absurdo pretexto si me lo preguntas.

O simplemente me pareciste hermosa con tu cabello suelto,

O quizá ese sentimiento…

Que más da…

Desde ese día no me hablas mas…

Desde ese día no he tenido la intención de acercarme.

Una casa con polvo,

Húmeda.

Te sientas en la esquina del cuarto

y te pierdes en la ventana;

En las gotas de lluvia…

En ese ruido molesto.

En la poca luz que aun nos alumbra.

Si tan solo…

Si tan solo te hubieras quedado aquella mañana…

Te habría abrazado,

Lo habría hecho…

Te habría besado…muchas veces más…

Miro tu cabello flojo escurriendo,

Como el sudor que bajaba por tu espalda desnuda.

Agacho la cabeza,

Y en mi mente brilla tu sonrojo;

Tu piel blanca…

Tu suave y dulce esencia.

Tu sonrisa en aras de placer infinito…

Si tan solo hubieras dormido a mi lado…

Tal vez yo…

Un suspiro sale de tu boca;

Entre en mis oídos,

Y estalla en mi corazón.

Evocando tus gemidos, tu locura.

Mi deseo…

Mi necesidad de ti…

Como quisiera acercarme y rozar tus labios.

Reconocerme en ellos.

Amarlos…

Si tan solo me miraras,

Si tan solo dijeras algo.

No importa que…

Yo…lo intentaría,

Yo te diría cuanto te extraño.

Porque ya no ríes mas para mi,

Ya no me hablas,

Ya no platicas…

Los minutos mueren en mi conciencia

En tu lejanía…

Un deseo de sentirte;

Que nace en pensamientos

Mismos que se disipan en mi mente,

Que se extinguen en mi lengua

Si supieras que no he podido olvidar…

Si supieras que te observo…

Que te sueño,

Que te pienso,

Que te deseo.

Que te quiero…

-Neyi, la lluvia a parado…vámonos.

Tus ojos brillan como dos estrellas

En un obscuro firmamento.

Alzo la mirada y mis manos te encuentran

-un beso…solo eso.

Susurros desesperados…

Porque cuando el corazón habla,

Ya nada puede acallarlo.

Porque cuando el corazón habla,

El cuerpo es reflejo del mismo anhelo.

Así que besarte…

Abrazarte

Sentirte

Tocarte

Escucharte

Tenerte

Amarte

Todo eso y más…

Porque en tu cuerpo muero

Porque contigo me siento completo…

* * *

**_CHICASS...QUE TODO LO DIGOO suena IGUALL U.U_**

**_AL MENOS NEYII PUDO ROMPER CON SU ORGULLO_**

**_AHHH TAMBIEN KERIA LEMONN_**

**_U,U_**

**_KIERO LEMOON_**

**_ALGUIENN KE ME INSPIREE!_**

**_AHHHHHH KAKASHII SENSEII ONTASS?_**

**_JJAJJAA ME VOY A BUSCARLOO_**

**_KE SI TENGO SUERTE PAL OTRO CAPI LES TRAIGO BUENOS LEMON_**

**_ME VOY NENASSS_**

**_CUIDENSEE_**

**_Y VOTEN, VOTEN, VOTENNN_**

**_JAJAJJAA_**

**_BYEEE...BESITOSS Y AMOR._**

**_y no me odieenn por perdermee por muchiosss diasss :s_**


	26. LEER 1

**_NARUTO DE MASASHI Y ESTOS DRABLES MIOS ^^_**

**_BUENO ESTE ES DE SAKU- NARU Y SASU_**

**_UN TRIO? o: NOOP OJALA TUBIERA CABEZA PARA TRIO_**

**_BUENO LO HARE SI ME LO PIDEN EN RR_**

**_ESTE ES NARRADO POR SAKU_**

**_ESPERO KE LO DISFRUTEN COMO YO HACIENDOLO :3_**

* * *

LEER

En medio del furioso combate;

Sus ojos le miraban con total y absoluto rencor.

Y mis manos sudaban y temblaban con furia

Mi boca destilaba amargo.

No podía estar de lado de nadie.

Mi corazón estaba dividido.

Esperaba que fuera un sueño

Odiaba pensar en un final tan atroz

Los brazos de ambos estaban bañados en sangre

Rostros cansados.

Pero ni uno ni otro eran capaces de rendirse

De sentirse inferior

Los kunais volaban por doquier

Y el destello de su dolor destilaba frio y congelaba a todo aquel que lo presenciara…

Mis labios rompieron en un grito

Y mis lágrimas intentaron hablar alto…

Tan alto…

Pero no por ello me escucharon.

Desesperada

Corrí tan fuerte

El ultimo ataque…

Quede justo en la mitad

Un fuerte estallido

El cielo se paralizo

Los árboles se consumían y la tierra se estremeció

y por primera vez ambos me miraron…

¿De mis razones?...lo hacía por ambos.

Mi cuerpo sumergido en medio de esa ola de calor

En medio de esa energía impresionante

Mis extremidades se separaban una a una

Entonces lo leyeron

Mi amor era tan grande

Que jamás permitiría que perecieran de esa manera

Mi existencia se fue desvaneciendo lentamente

Y cual susurro

Fue escuchar mi nombre en boca de mis dos amores

Mis amantes…

Sasuke y Naruto…

No podían impedir mi muerte

Moría en paz y por voluntad…

Mi muerte era el paso al perdón, lo leí en sus ojos;

Cuando les dije adiós.

Mis labios musitaron un te amo

Y el destello de despedida.

Jamás volverían a pelear….

Esperaría por ellos en la eternidad.

* * *

**_O: este es el fin ideal para sakura :3_**

**_-.- no me miren asiii ...D: solo soy sincera_**

**_bueno espero ke les haya gustado_**

**_y como este fic es por votacion_**

**_pues a leer la segunda lectura del capi leer_**

**_D; jajjaa mucho leer_**

**_espero les guste ^^3_**

**_comenten ¬¬_**


	27. LEER 2

_**NARUTO DE KISHIMOTO Y ESTA HISTORIA MIA :)**_

_**JAJAA DE ESTE LEER NADA KE VER CON EL ANTERIOR**_

_**=3 ANDABA MUY HOT D:**_

_**PS ES VERDAD ¬¬**_

_**JEJJEJEJE**_

_**BUENO ES UN CAPI NARRADO POR ERMOSA INOO**_

_**Y ES UN INO-SHIKA (PERO SHIKA-KU ...OSEA PAPA DE SHIKAMARU :3)**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES INSPIRE o:**_

* * *

LEER

Mis intenciones estaban por demás claras,

Al menos yo me hacía entender en medio de las señales que mandaba.

Cuando sacudí mi cabello,

Y me acomode suavemente en el sofá y humedecí mis labios.

Estaba en casa de mi mejor amigo Shikamaru;

Sin embargo no estaba para hablar de jutsus ni para esperar a shikamaru.

Shikaku sonrió y aun esperaba que le dijera para que era bueno ó

¿en que podía ayudarme?.

Sonreí precoz…

También yo quería descubrirlo…

Camine sensual hasta él y cerré la puerta

Me mordí los labios,

Y con la mano baje lentamente el cierre de mi vestido

Leía su deseo por ser él el que bajar mis ropas intimas

Sus manos se deslizaron entre mis piernas

Su boca me hizo estremecer

Rodaba por mi cuello por mi nuca

Las braguitas salieron volando.

Mis piernas se escurrían en sus manos…

Rozaba mi intimidad con sus dedos;

Sacando mí aliento.

Me cargo suavemente a la mesa:

Y empezó a jugar fuera de mí;

Roces que me volvían loca.

Y de una pronto estábamos haciéndolo

La mesa se movía intempestivamente…

Mis senos estaban expuestos a su mirada;

Y brincaban sensuales a cada envestida…

Mis labios pedían con furia por más… mientras se ahogaban en su boca

Su boca jugaba de mis senos a mis labios y viceversa,

Su dorso tan firme, su rostro…

Dios…simplemente me encantaba.

Estaba a punto de llevarme al climax.

-ino-

Subía y bajaba que ritmo tan perfecto

Aquel sexo era extravagante, delicioso, sublime

-ino.

La voz de shikamaru me hizo no llegar a mi orgasmo

-que tanto miras a mi papa.

-¿yo?

-si, no te hagas…me voy a poner celoso.

-es tu imaginación shikamaru, solo pensaba

-¿pensabas? ¿En qué?

-que soy mala en jutsu…quizá mañana en la mañana podríamos practicar en tu casa…?

-¿mañana?

-si mañana

-mañana no estaré…pero puedes venir y esperarme, papa te abrirá…

* * *

_**JAJAA ESO ES ACTUAR PREMEDITADO :3**_

_**BUENO CHICAS ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO AL MENOS UNO**_

_**TANTO TIEMPO SIN HACER NADA**_

_**ESPERO KE NO ESTE DEMASIADO CORTO O PAN CON LO MISMO u_u**_

_**D:**_

_**BUENO REGAÑENME TODO LO QUE QUIERAN**_

_**u_u NO HE TENIDO MUCHAS IDEAS DE NADA**_

_**EN FIN ESPERO KE MUERA YA MI MALA RACHA. :s**_

_**PASENLA LINDO**_

_**LOS KIERO BYE.**_


	28. FASTIDIAR

_**Disclaimer: NAruto de Kishimoto obvio y esta historia de mi lujuriosa mente :3  
**_

_**jajajaja  
**_

_**un nuevo capi despues de uffffffffffffff, lo mejor es ke me complacio el como kedo. Espero ke el sentimiento sea mutuo _  
**_

_**DEl capi; es un Sui-kari _ es ke me encanta esta pareja, es narrado por suiguest :)  
**_

_**Lamento ke no haya capi dos para esta palabra, la verdad es ke no keria hacer el tipico sasusaku, y no se me ocurrio mas, si surge algo, pues lo subo ya saben.**_

_**De mis historias, lamento no haber subido en tanto tiempo D: es ke a veces se van las ganas de escribir y mas cuando fracasas en una historia TT_TT a mi me paso...  
**_

_**DE cualquier manera agradesco su apoyo y espero ke les guste esto, deseo en el fondo de mi corazon que los shots, no se sientan iguales unos con otros U_U ese es el principal motivo por el ke he dejado de escribir excesos, bueno de cualquier manera espero ke disfruten de este remedo de escrito.  
**_

* * *

_**Fastidiar.**_

Pocas cosas en el mundo lograban tal cometido.

Cosas como sentarse en un restaurant y tener que esperar por más de quince minutos por la comida.

Cosas como olvidar las llaves o estar sediento.

Pero nada en el mundo como la escena que tenia enfrente.

-**Sasukito!-** así es!, esa maldita voz chillona e infantil, insoportablemente melosa, aduladora, lambiscona.

Suspiro con cansío, ¿acaso no había límites para el amor no correspondido?

**-¿podría tallarte la espalda?-** otra vez, de nuevo sugiriendo, arrojándose, de nuevo entregándose sin ser deseada.

**-…ahora no Karin-**

Esa siempre era la respuesta, esa siempre seria la respuesta.

Día a día con la misma canción, que si no era un masaje, era el entrenamiento, la cama fría, en fin, cada situación parecía desencadenar una serie de oportunidades sin iguales para abrir una fina y estrecha hendidura, una esperanza para encontrarse con el.

**-Tsk!-** chasqueo la lengua con coraje y soltó un par de palabras al aire **– arrastrada!.**

Sabia de sobra que le odiaba, le odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo, incluso podría comparar aquel odio con el amor que le profesaba a su líder; Karin aquella chica de cabello rojo escarlata le odiaba de la misma magnitud en que amaba a Sasuke.

Había desarrollado una minuciosa sensibilidad ante su presencia, a tal grado que cada palabra, actitud, frase, gesto no pudieran ser desapercibidos bajo ninguna circunstancia, pudiendo dejar a un lado su feminidad, su decoro y mesura, su ternura y determinación, olvidando por completo a "su querido" Sasuke.

**-¿que acabas de decir?-** la chica torció la boca, y encajó una profunda hostil mirada.

Se tallo la cara con coraje, aquí venia, ahora el la pagaría.

Una vez abriéndose el telón, el aparecía como segundo acto, siempre el, cargando con la frustración, desgajando esa excitación, el segundo acto después del acto de seducción, él se convertía en el éxtasis, en el desenfreno, en la ira, en la pasión, en la misma lujuria…

**-z.o.r.r.a…-** delineo suavemente.

**-que!...pedazo de cabrón!- **

Aquellas manos por fin habían cedido, dejando aun lado la espalda de Sasuke.

Ahora solo eran ellos dos, y nada más que ellos.

**-te odio!- **

Esas palabras que decía una y otra vez, acompañados de su actitud temeraria y agresiva.

Aquí venia, sin premura, irritada, ardiente, apasionada.

Arrojándolo al sofá y subiendo por sus caderas y sujetándole fuertemente los brazos.

Una dos, tres cachetadas, sus labios irritados rojos, sus ojos ardientes, la chica mordió su mejillas hasta saborear un poco de su sangre.

**-maldita zorra!-** Su corazón latía fuertemente, sus manos, sus labios ardían como fuego y su erección cada vez mas rígida.

Zafó sus manos hasta posarlas en esos firmes glúteos, para después aprisionarlos contra su hombría.

-**ahh…!-** un pequeño, imperceptible sonido de deseo, acompañado de otra cachetada.

Le sujeto del cabello con fuerza hasta quedar frente a frente.

Sus alientos; chocando, sus sexos rozando…

**-me fastidias!-**

Así es todo de ella le fastidiaba, su pelo, su cuerpo, sus labios, su voz, su mirada, su incansable deseo de hacerle el amor…

* * *

**_jojooojo :3 ire a deskitar mi fastidio con pain_**

**_¬¬ espero ke konan no ande por aki_**

**_*w*_**

**_pain sama! :3_**

**_si hay comentario del capi en rr incluso peticion_**

**_en fin si no hay nada, ke se le puede hacer!_**

**_a dormir calientitas con sasori ke no! :P_**

**_sayonara_**


	29. FASTIDIAR 2

_**Disclaimer. Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, y este poetico shot mio aki en yayira :)**_

_**de nuevo aki con el siguiente capi.  
**_

_**Me esforce por traer la palabra fastidiar, y asi quedo, es un sasusaku, pero espero no sea el tradicional "fastidiar" que se espera de ellos.  
**_

_**Es narrado por odiosa conciencia de SAsuKE... :S  
**_

_**Supongo ke todos tenemos dias de debilidad, y para don frivolidad-sasuke, no es la excepsion.  
**_

_**Espero que guste la narrativa :)  
**_

* * *

**_Fastidiar._**

_Sasuke esta de mal humor_.

Si, lo se, él siempre esta de mal humor; gritando todo el tiempo…

Se enfada, se estresa, necesita y exige, se extralimita, se sobrepasa, no se rinde, busca y se sostiene.

No es Itachi, o lo de su clan, bueno si lo es.

Le jode pensar en los Uchiha en general, todo el tiempo…

.

Pero esta ocasión le he visto diferente;

Diferente como mas irritado, descompuesto…

De mal humor, cansado…

Más de lo habitual.

Como si estuviera donde no quiere estar.

Como si deseara lo que no puede tener.

Como si hubiese visto alguien muy desagradable…

.

Se puso de mal humor de un momento a otro.

Después de eso, no dijo ni una palabra.

_Todos le siguieron, aunque no preciso en invitar a nadie._

.

Estaba serio, muy serio para mi gusto.

Los ojos de Sasuke decían más que mil palabras, como si hablaran de dolor.

_En ese bar mientras todos beben, su mirada esta distante, distinta._

No es el alcohol, lo se, a veces toma y convive y aunque en realidad nunca se le ve feliz, tampoco es como si se le viera desequilibrado, bastante sobrio, moderado, neutro.

.

¿Esta triste?

No, un Uchiha no puede sentir tristeza.

¿Entonces que es una lagrima?

No te preocupes, nada!, tan solo es una gota de alcohol que salpico…

Es Sed, definitivamente;

Mucha sed, una que ahoga, que atormenta…

Una sensación que no se apaga, que arde como fuego en el pecho, incapaz de consumirse por si sola...

Por eso no paro de beber, por eso no le importo mas nada.

.

_Camino tambaleándose, _

Tal vez fue la frase de aquella canción…

Algo sobre "no poder dejar ir lo que es tuyo", o que se yo.

_Frente a ese árbol mareado, mirando doble el infinito;_

Recuerdos innecesarios…

Quizá fue el parecido exacto con_ esa_ mujer lo que le irrito tanto. Cosas como aquel cabello rosa y esa singular complexión.

.

_Se intenta sujetar con fuerza, su mundo da vueltas, gira tan rápido…_

Y de nuevo esa pregunta que le atormenta:

¿Será lo correcto?

Porque en este punto, cuando piensa en ella, se pone enfermo, como un mocoso lleno de miedos…

Queriendo dejarlo todo, olvidar y retroceder hasta a ese lugar…

El lugar al cual volver…

.

_Su estomago se contrae, sudando, apunto de vomitar_.

Después de todo, cansado de fingir, cansado de sentir frio y soledad…

Incapaz de tocar ni desear a otra mujer; tratándoles con su inquebrantable frialdad.

Viviendo solo de un deseo, conformado de recuerdos,_ su_ recuerdo.

.

¡Que patético! Terminando por masturbarse, cada noche fría, cada noche de soledad,

Cada noche de deseo, de ansiedad…

Pensando en ella, solo en ella.

Se había convertido en un verdadero problema, que ahora escapaba de sus manos, salía vertiginoso de su pecho, de su mente.

Reclamando su cercanía, deseando tocar esa nívea piel y morir en sus caderas, en sus senos para renacer en esa dulce mirada y esa cálida sonrisa…

Sentirla completa y exclusivamente suya…

_A ella, solo a ella…_

_._

_**-Sakura-**_ dejo escapar ese nombre de sus labios, sin poderlo detener, sin poderlo evitar.

Justo como sus sentimientos.

_Y ahora…ahora ahogado de alcohol._

Con su mente atormentándole, desquiciándole…

Mareado, con el estomago revuelto, imaginándole cerca de otro hombre…

Enfermo de celos…

_**-tsk…-**_ _El árbol se partió de un fuerte golpe, cargado de ira._

.

Estaba jodido…verdaderamente arruinado.

_El vértigo se apodero de su cuerpo, y por si solo expulso de una todo lo que había ingerido._

Dañado…

Podrido por dentro…

Extrañándole a todo lo que daba.

Deplorable, sin soportarlo mas, un par de lagrimas escurriendo por sus ojos.

Derrotado…

.

Por fortuna, la mañana llegaría, y seguramente con ella su frialdad, para restablécelo de nuevo, aunque solo fuese en apariencia, aunque solo fuese por un periodo indefinido.

Mientras; _se quedaría allí, tirado en ese punto, con ese olor fétido a alcohol y vomito, mirando al infinito, _añorando tiempos que no volverían…Permitiéndose lo que mas odia en este mundo sentirse débil, vulnerable…

_**Porque después de todo no hay nada que lo fastidiara mas en el mundo que su incapacidad para frenar ese odioso sentimiento llamado amor…**_

* * *

_**¿QUE QUE ES ESA FODONGUEZ DE PONER PUNTOS PARA SEPARAR PARRAFOS?  
**_

_**JAJAJA, QUE SE YO!, TENIA GANAS DE HACERLO ASI :p GOMEN!  
**_

_**ME ENCANTO ESTE SASUKE DEPLORABLE...  
**_

_**OTRA COSA EN EL CAPI ANTERIOR PUSE BESOS CON "V" ¬¬ JAJAJA SE ME BARRIO  
**_

_**BUENO LES DEJO, CONTINUARE CON CHOCOLATE  
**_

_**PROMETO PROMETO KE SERAN OTRAS PAREJAS ¬¬  
**_

_**AAAA Y SIPI DEL PEDIDO AMIGUITA MICHELLE-CHAN YA ANOTE :3 TENDRAS TU LEMON PARA LA PALABRA "PORNOGRAFIA" xD JAJAA ASI KE A ESPERAR  
**_

_**eSPERO KE LES HAYA COMPLACIDO EL CAPI, UN TANTO DEPRIMENTE, QUE SE LE VA A HACER, DESPUES DE TODO ESE ES EL CAMINO QUE ELIGIO MI SASUKE...  
**_

_**¬¬ POR K TODAS ME MIRAN MAL?  
**_

_**¬W¬ TAMBIEN ES MI SASUKE  
**_

_**BESITOOOO SAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONARAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA.  
**_


End file.
